


【拔杯/授翻】Centipede 扭曲执念

by liangx



Category: Hannibal (TV), 汉尼拔 - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Breeding, Cannibalism, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Fisting, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sub Will Graham, Sugar Daddy, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, 中文翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangx/pseuds/liangx
Summary: Hannibal Lecter. 社会精英, 倍受尊敬的心理医生, 是个十足的S。Will Graham. 有自我毁灭倾向, 全额奖学金录取生, 一个在各个方面看起都很糟糕的M。两个完全相斥的个体一起踏上了一条关乎亲密感，教导关系和放荡的不幸之路。一个截然不同的结局正在等着他们，对方的引力威胁着将他们拽离了他们自己原本预想的道路。他们也许可以抵抗住这种诱惑，又或者他们可以冒着改变他们各自本性的风险来一场情爱。原作者为julesver，本篇为中译，原作十分引人入胜，人物形象着实丰满。本篇纯属为爱发电，有不足之处请多指教。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, 拔杯 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. 百无聊赖

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Centipede](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850728) by [julesver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesver/pseuds/julesver). 



Centipede

扭曲执念

* * *

**概述:**

Hannibal Lecter. 社会精英, 倍受尊敬的心理医生, 是个十足的S

Will Graham. 有自我毁灭倾向, 全额奖学金录取生, 一个在各个方面看起都很糟糕的M

两个完全相斥的个体一起踏上了关乎亲密感，教导关系和放荡的不幸之路。一个截然不同的结局正在等着他们，但对方的引力威胁着将他们拽离了他们自己原本预想的道路。他们也许可以抵抗住这种诱惑，又或者冒着改变他们各自本性的根基的风险来一场情爱。

* * *

**提示:**

警告：包含敏感话题。请留意所有的标签，阅读风险自负。（更多注释请看文章末尾）

[原作地址](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850728/chapters/49564406)

**第一章: 百无聊赖**

* * *

**Chapter Text**

作为一个S，Hannibal 一直以自己的自制力而骄傲。 

掌控一个想要被支配的人很简单。他们浑身散发着欲望的臭味来到他面前，有些人甚至已经被调教得急不可耐地去取悦。 一个强硬低语的命令，一个双唇微微的抽动，这些温柔的手段足以让那些小受踉跄着跌进里世界。

Hannibal 在他们的屈服中发现权力，并且在这种对权力的绝对掌握之中他默许了他们的一系列要求。放下他手中的钢笔和画刷，医生拿起来了鞭子和皮拍，拿着这些东西用双手把他的小受们带到极乐的悬崖。 

他们之间相遇的高光一直都是他们之间的共同的满足感，毕竟两个人肉体的结合只是人的最原始的本能，但将疼痛升华为亲密感？这是只有一个优秀的S才能做到的。 

掌控他人是容易的，但控制自我却是一项更加具有挑战性的考验。

有些人根本不去管这种事，乐于在享乐主义的迷雾和稍纵即逝的快感中度过人生。有些人则寻求更高层次的使命，选择宗教信仰或者公共服务来实现自己对自身和社会的价值

他觉得这是算是一种正常的生活方式，但这种方式并不能带给Hannibal所谓的目标和意义 

他其实根本不关心他的身边的人。他们只是在一场以他为主角的的演出中的配件而已。在适应他的角色的同时，Hannibal也在将人生投入在关于他的特质的不断死亡和重生之中。自我提升，事业上的成功，和对美的不断搜寻与热衷，这些才是他选择去追求的领域，他苦心经营的一切今天在他的身上是显而易见的。

这表现在他的举止上，就像他是如何在茫茫人海中表现得高大挺拔和自信满满那样。这还表现在他的工作上，就像他赢得了一批忠实的病人，也赢得了那些那以取悦的同时的难得的尊重那样。

当然这还表现在他全然正常的生活上，因为他在学术上的成功和恰如其分的自我尊重在他每天战胜黑暗想法的胜利面前显得黯然失色。

这些邪思一直都在那里，就像潜伏着的恶魔。当他看到他人的无礼时，他便能尖锐的感受到他们的存在。一个粗暴的回复或者是一个缺失的道歉，这些足以将他的思想拉拽到一个不可救赎的边缘。对于一个人来说，仅仅是因为简单的无礼行为而就想着着去谋杀是一件很奇怪的事情。但Hannibal有着很高的自尊心。他是一位绅士，他用极大的痛苦去将自己塑造成一个配的上自己地位的人。像他这样的人不应该需要去面对他人的无礼。 

Hannibal值得他人完完全全的臣服，而当他想让那些人死去的时候，那些无用的蠕虫应该对他的关系感激涕淋，并且快步冲上去结束他们自己的生命。

但即便如此，世界仍是一个很不公平的地方。那些猪猡很少受到他们应得的惩罚。有这样的法则深深地蚀刻在Hannibal 的心里，他决定忽视那些无意义的想法。他已经建立了一个体面的生活来阻止那些致命悲剧的发生。沉湎于他那反常的欲望只会危及他迄今为止为之努力的一切。 

他要感谢他的阿姨紫夫人，如果没有她的指导，他定会蹒跚在那满是罪犯和疯子穿行的道路上。有她在身边Hannibal学会了控制，他学会了为他内心深处的暴力欲望带上枷锁而去追求更美好的事，仅此一点，他永远都亏欠她。

曾有一段时间Hannibal想把她占为己有，毕竟他们只是法律上的家人，而且他知道她在与他叔叔的婚姻里一直得不到满足。她是他的导师，他的知己，他的密友。她看见了他的邪恶并把引领着他走向光明。紫夫人将他从自己手里解救出来，正因如此，Hannibal 也只想将她从那令人不快的家庭主妇的命运中解救出来。 

但是那套将他塑造成一个好男人的法则阻止他凭着自己的欲望去这么做。掐灭自己对她的爱意是他干过最痛苦的事情，但他还是这么做了。最终他还是放下一切，继续生活，心碎使他逃避着，去帮助那些需要帮助的人，但即使在美国，他心中的邪念还是会每天诱惑着他。

就像他将他的小受用绳子和皮条捆绑起来那样，他将他的欲望无情地捆绑住并关进栅栏之后。有那么些时候，他觉得他的决心可能会崩坏，但是一次又一次他证明了他才是自己命运的主人。虽然他永远不会将此大声说出来，但是他觉得自己就像人们的救世主，将他们从在自己暴虐头脑里的残酷阴谋中赦免。

这种痛苦和统治并存的扭曲的生活方式让他可以沉浸在自己的一些邪恶欲念中。当它们促使他去做一些有反人性的行为时，他就会从那些极端游戏对象的身体中寻求慰藉。在他们的痛苦的叫喊中感受愉悦的同时，幻想着给身下的人施加更永久的伤害，就像他们应得的那样。

四十岁的Hannibal Lecter从没像现在这样对自己如此满意。现在，在在一场享有盛名的会议上发表完长篇演讲后，Hannibal可以清楚的感受到在辛苦工作一天后肉眼可见的那种酸痛。他因为要忍受大学里同事们的平庸理论而疲惫不堪，现在他只想在他平和安静的房间里放松自己。

他来到了宾馆的酒吧，将自己陷在一把豪华的椅子里，手里拿着一杯贵的离谱的波本酒。通常Hannibal会因为这种纵容自己地行为而皱眉，但在一天的疲惫之后他真的应该享受一下。

他对喧哗的人群感到厌恶，现在只有这些人的沉默离去才能让Hannibal重新把他心里那不守规矩的怪物关进牢笼。

有那么一瞬间，酒精顺滑的灼烧感和客室里愉悦的音乐才足以缓和他的神经。没有人去冒犯或者考验他的耐心。即使是服务生也那么令人愉快的没有什么存在感，Hannibal记下来等会要为他的识时务而大方地给他一笔小费。

随着他的神智再一次恢复，他终于可以心满意足地在舒适的客室里去整理他的收件箱。在他人看来这种琐事微不足道且容易令人遗忘，但就是这种单纯的简洁感能给他带来一种成就感。有那么一会儿，Hannibal整个人都很平和，他心里的黑影平静了下来，他的头脑十分放松。

但很快，从厕所传来的一声巨响打破了他的难得的平静。酒吧里的顾客都循着声音抬起头来，很多人本想着是要去奚落一番服务生的过失，但他们很快就转过来低下头来只是盯着自己的酒品看，脸因为他们难以接受的尴尬而变红。

Hannibal的兴趣被他们的反应所激起，他转过他的椅子，一瞬间，就被眼前的景象所吸引。 

*** 

Will 从很小的时候就知道他跟其他人不一样。

他的聪慧过人和克制的脾性使他与那些哭叫吵闹的孩童区别开来，这也使得他成为那些作为他们监护人的修女们的最爱。他从不像小孩子一样哭叫，即使当他还在蹒跚学步，他最接近发怒的行为也只不过是对他不赞成的事翻翻白眼，皱皱眉头罢了。 

他的早熟使有些人感到不安，但对于大多数成年人来说Will却看上去是一个完美的孩子。但其他的孩子心里清楚的很，Will很古怪。

但是真正让他与他人不同的并不是他的考试成绩亦或是对他人的漠不关心。Will能够透视别人，看穿他们的想法，并且可以只是看上一眼便能透析一个人的性格。这让一些大人感到烦恼不堪，但却也让另一些大人愈加喜欢他。但Will很快发现，他并不享受活在他人的脑子里的过程。 

在圣玛丽孤儿院，他可以通过其他孤儿的一些古怪举止看透他们的人生。那里有一对被富裕母亲抛弃的双胞胎，他们对本该属于他们的生活的厌恶完全一致。那里还有只在孤儿院呆过几个月的由国家监管的孤儿。他们总是又伤心又孤独，将自己与其他孩子隔离开来，同时又期待着他们该死的父母把他们接回去，弥补他们的错误。

除去这些以外，这些孩子的举止与大多数孩子没有什么太大区别。他们顽皮有活力，将自己孩子气的梦想紧紧的藏在胸前。一些人觉得小孩十分鼓舞人心，但对Will来说，他们真的实在太无趣了。

那些修女们也没好到哪去，这些信奉上帝的女人们更在意规矩而不是孩子本身。Will不是很在意她们，她们的思想和行为和其他孤儿一样散发着绝望的恶臭，但她们并不经常去烦他，所以她们也并不能真正使will感到恼火。

他被一群他根本不在乎人包围着，他转而将自己沉浸在那些伟人的思想里，以一种他这个年龄不该有的求知欲全神贯注地汲取知识。这个年轻人的痛苦在已经去世的伟人的精妙文字里寻求到了短暂舒缓，在一段时间里，这也足以缓解百无聊赖的生活给他带来的阵痛。 

与书中绝妙的想法相比，周围的那些人对于Will来说就像是毫无存在感的路人。他们总是将真实的自我掩饰在可悲的面具下，带着想要交朋友的期待来到他面前，想着可以用他们虚假的伪装引诱其他人成为他们的伙伴。修女们借着天生的母性和信仰来达到这一目的，那些孩子们这是用他们孩子气的虚张声势。Will完全可以在没有朋友的情况下过完一生，而且在读完梭罗和斯托尔的作品之后他更决定之后他要过自我放逐式的生活。

但这一切都只是在他遇到梅森维杰之前。

无论用什么样的道德标准来评判一个人，年轻的维杰都是一个彻头彻尾的变态混蛋。他对年轻男孩身体的扭曲的开发与剥削引发了一些针对他的调查，但他的万贯家财使他免于牢狱之灾，圣玛丽孤儿院也是他们家门下的机构之一，那些在那里工作的大人都畏惧他，害怕他阴晴不定的脾气，也更害怕失去他们家所给的好处。

每当夏天来临，总有一批男孩会被选去马斯科特农场参加所谓的夏令营。这些男孩们的精神一个接一个的受到重创，即使都已经回到了孤儿院，他们还是会低声喃喃着那个半夜来到他们床边的怪物。但当轮到Will去的时候，他却兴奋地简直睡不着觉。

他还从没有遇到过一个真正的怪物，他很肯定梅森将会是那个消解他无聊的人。

亮黄色的巴士来了，将他们带到那个巨大的庄园。一些再次来到这里的孩子害怕的瑟瑟发抖，那些不可提及的被侵犯的经历在他们脑中尚未褪色。但那一群更小更天真的孩子们则兴奋地蹦蹦跳跳，迫不及待地想要在计划好的各种活动中挥洒他们年轻的精力。车上根本没有什么监护人，毕竟羊群都已经进了屠宰场，要牧羊人又有什么用呢？ 

Will 强忍着那些他们逼着他去参加的幼稚游戏，他勉强参加也只是为了不让管理人来烦他。但有趣的是，那个人看起来不像是个看护人倒像是一个黑手党。当他没必要出现时，他就会像一个不合群的人一样迅速溜走，就像他一直那样。他也知道这样会让他更显眼，就像一只脆弱的羔羊远离了他的羊群。

他把自己扮成那种使饿狼不可抗拒的猎物，自然而然，在夏令营的第三天就有一个男人试图着接近他，眼睛里反闪着残虐的微光。

Will当时已经在树荫下休息了一阵子了，只是看着其他男孩像小狗一样在湖里乱蹦乱跳。即使有人出其不意的将他猛地推搡下水也未能使Will加入他们的游戏，他也只是径直走到树荫下等着阳光晾干他的衣服。

“喂，小孩。”树丛里传来一声突兀的喊声，“来一块巧克力吗？”

Will抱着肩，瞥了眼喊话的男人。他看起来倒还挺正常的，穿着一身棉质的西服，头发有些杂乱的没有章法。

想着只是又一个同情孤儿的大人，Will又将目光转向湖那边试图用无声的方式将男人赶走。“你说什么？”他问道，早已经对这些毫无意义的善意无感。

“我说，你要不要来块巧克力？”男人又问了一遍，声音里的不耐烦呼之欲出。没人会对一个孩子这么说话。

一束鲜明的电流感从上自下穿过他的裸露的后背，Will站起来重新好好打量这个男人。他一点都不像夏令营里的其他大人。他的穿着看起来很高档，像是定制的，但他的伪装却不像他的衣服那样没有破绽。

这个男人想从他这里得到些什么，而Will很想知道那是什么。

“你看起来挺想来一块的。”男人坚持到，他说着，看起来就像是一个古怪的儿童节目主持人。 

出现了，他应该就是我想要的那个人了。Will几乎可以看穿男人对他那扭曲的欲望。这个男人的心里满是邪思，就像一团不断翻滚的浑浊瘴气。他的冰冷翠绿的眼睛就像是匕首的刀刃紧紧地抵住Will，好似要划破他大片裸露在外的光嫩皮肤。

这个男人很危险，但就是如此，Will觉得他十分令人着迷。

Will走向那个怪物，用嘴唇嗦着巧克力棒直到那光滑的表面在他的口内的温度下慢慢融化。男人看着眼前这个迷人的小男孩，闷闷得发出震颤的笑声。

“你是梅森维杰吗？”他问道，换上一种甜腻的音调，问着与他年纪不相符的问题“你就是侵犯那些男孩的人？” 

梅森狠狠的咽了咽口水，点了点头，当Will深深的凝视着他时，梅森觉得膝盖有些发软，一种自己才是猎物的错觉涌上心头，但他绝不是会示弱的那种人，尤其当对方只是一个孩子时。他坚守着自己的阵地，等着恍然大悟的畏惧闪现在男孩的眼睛中，但无论他等了多长时间，男孩都没有浮现出任何畏惧之感。

相反，Will只是微微笑着慢慢将巧克力舔进嘴里。“那你也会侵犯我吗？”他将男人的拇指含在嘴里含含糊糊地说着。

梅森很快就一下子把他拽走了，快到Will第二天早上起来时发现他的头发上还残留着被抹在上面的巧克力碎片。

那个夏天所有的男孩都完完整整的，高高兴兴地回去了，但Will也和其他人一样满足，精液从后穴里点点滴滴的泄出来，关于性和疼痛的新鲜知识将他填得满满的。 

***

“那个老傻逼，他他妈的怎么敢忘了他的伟哥，真是个混球。”Will啐了一口口水，猛地将厕所门当着那个做了他几个月钱包的老男人的面狠狠关上。

不像那些用身体来换取钱财的年轻人，Will根本不在乎钱，他也不在乎一切实体的东西，那些存款甚多的银行账户在他看来不过和那些和他一起长大的孩子一样无趣。他只沉湎于那些让大多数男人硬的不行的糖爹幻想里。这是一场关于掌控和权力的游戏，而当Will想挨操的时候，他希望这些男人像完全占有他一样玩弄他的身体。

“William, 宝贝. 等等！”老男人喊道，跌跌撞撞地走出厕所，脸流着汗涨得通红。

“冷静一点，我们上去到我的房间玩的有趣的，怎么样？”

“你连你的药都没带我们怎么玩点‘有趣的’老爷爷？”Will嗤之以鼻，把男人搭在他身上的胳膊扫开。一下子那个温柔爸爸的光环突然就消失得无影无踪，只剩下一个气急败坏的小丑急于挽回他的尊严。 

“真可悲。”Will鄙夷地想着。

“你你，你不能这么对我说话！我可是在你身上花了很多钱的！婊子！”那个老男人咆哮着，引发周围人们惊讶的抽气声。Will讥讽地假笑着，交叉着抱着双臂向那个老男人投去厌恶的目光。

那个男人微微有些颤抖，他的尊严只在单单一道目光下被击得粉碎。“你这个小婊子......”他低吼着高举起他的手就要去扇Will的脸。

突然，一道带着蓝色条纹的身影占据了Will的视线，他冲到他们之间一把抓住了那个老男人的手。他俯视着两个人，身上穿着高级的丝绸西服。强有力的下颌和轮廓分明的颧骨使他的形象令人印象深刻。他看起来不可否认般的英俊，即严肃又危险。

而且他的阴暗，哦！他那漩涡般的阴云。Will自从梅森之后从未见过一个人的阴暗如此浓厚稠密，单此就足以激起男孩那日渐衰退的性欲。

“先生，我建议你赶紧离开这里。”Hannibal用礼貌却危险的语调说着，“在我通知酒店员工之前。”

老男人涨红了脸结结巴巴说不出话来，嘟囔着，不经思考地反驳着，却渐渐在Hannibal强烈的注视下蔫了下去。当他终于无话可说了，他狠狠地呼了一口气，跺着脚走了出去。 

“你可真会调情。”Will低声轻笑着说。肩膀向在吧台的高脚凳上靠去，当他快要不小心跌倒在地上的时候，那双刚刚救了他的手稳稳地抓住了他。

“你没事吧？”Hannibal说到，上下打量着，贪婪地品尝着眼前这具年轻的身体。

Will什么也没说只是抬头对上他的眼睛，他的眼睛里蒙上了一层魅惑的水光。他看起来一点都不慌乱或者抱歉的。这个男孩看起来只是很饥渴。

Hannibal狠狠的咽了咽口水，把他推开了。他很清楚别人会怎么想他，如果就这么他抓着一个年轻得令人心痛的男孩不放的话。男孩脖子上显而易见的项圈引起了他的注意，他不自在的甩了甩头，不受控制地轻轻拂了一下那根闪闪发光地链条。

“跟陌生人这么玩是很不明智的。你很幸运你今天遇到的只是一个无能的蠢货。你本有可能遇到比这更危险的人。”他这么说着，极力试图消除着声音中的挑逗成分。

“像你一样危险的人吗？”Will问道，身子向刚刚把他推开的胳膊上靠过去。

肢体的接触使Hannibal有点微微僵硬，但男孩的话引起了他的注意。难道他真的能看穿他小心翼翼藏起来的那些不齿吗？难道他的完美面具在那场短短的冲突之中露出了破绽吗？ 

如果真的是这样，眼前这男孩倒是看起来一点也不害怕。相反他牵着Hannibal的手将他们贴在自己身上游走，用他纤细年轻的身体勾引着他。“别担心，我确实是想找一个危险的人。”男孩低声细细地说，踮起脚尖，用嘴唇亲吻他的耳垂。男人很快深吸一口气，双手清楚地感受到在衣服之下那他所熟悉的皮革的轮廓突起。

他调皮地咧着嘴笑，完全地推开Hannibal，将他的身子靠在吧台上展示给男人看。“有兴趣吗？”Will问道，轻轻撩起他的T恤，露出下面紧紧咬着他的皮肉的绑缚。

当男人狠狠吞咽了一下，并移开视线时，男孩像得胜般的咧开嘴。他不需要一个答复，因为他早已将这个男人牢牢抓在手心里了。


	2. 挑衅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hannibal跟will上了床，啥也不说了，直接上菜。

Centipede

扭曲执念

* * *

**概述:**

Will色诱了救了他的那个男人，Hannibal带他上了床。

[原作地址](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850728/chapters/49976162) by julesver

**第二章： 挑衅**

* * *

**Chapter Text**

那紧紧嵌进Will年轻又光洁无暇皮肉的皮革在Hannibal看起来有一种难以言喻的感觉，也许是因为那全新的革履在灯光的照射下微微泛着的光过于诱人，Hannibal情不自禁地想去触摸。男孩等着Hannibal的回答，皮革反着的光有点晃眼，就像男孩轻轻舔过的嘴唇那样泛着水光的闪着。这种反差巨大的组合在男孩身上简直是诱人犯罪，毕竟这个世界上怕是没有任何一个人可以想象到像Will这样一个看起来天使般的孩子会穿着如此大胆又具有挑逗性的东西。

也许并不是什么实在的东西，仅仅是男孩的存在本身便是一个诱人的禁忌。一个这么年少的孩子竟能在薄薄一层单纯的白T恤之下隐藏着如此压抑的个性。无论是那一个概念都足以让Hannibal的肉棒胀痛的颤动。在他面前的是一个型为男孩的禁果，只是不像上一个老男人一样，Hannibal知道他只要胆敢吃上一口便会万劫不复。

还没等Hannibal可以完全好好打量浴室里的男孩，他那历经几十年磨练的自我防御本能便驱使着他说：“我从不跟肮脏的妓子做。”他看起来很坚定，似乎这样就可以解开男孩为他下的永生诅咒。即使他不可自持的渴望着，却还是试图在那几乎完美的男孩身上想找到破绽。 

当然，没有人是完美的，但这种膨胀的欲念竟然通过了他大脑的严格筛查，这使Hannibal有点恼火。就算是男孩那唯一的道德缺陷也只是让Hannibal在他的魅力里越陷越深。 

他想象着亲手调教这个男孩，抹平他的傲慢无礼，施行一系列美妙的惩戒，给予男孩他那来之不易的表扬。那男孩将放荡视作男子气概与经验丰富的标志，他注定将成为Hannibal的一个挑战，就像侵略者想要使他的殖民地完全忠贞地臣服那般。Hannibal发现自己无法抗拒，即使是男孩身上那扭曲的本性也只是诱着他心底的怪物更欢快地吟唱。Hannibal终于找到了他一直缺失的另一半，那便是眼前这个美丽得有点惹火的男孩。

果然就像Hannibal所想的那样，男孩不仅没有因为他直截了当的拒绝而表现出被冒犯和羞辱的样子，反而是将头甩到后面笑了起来，脖子上的项圈震颤着发出叮当的脆响。“我可不是什么娼妓，”他说到，拿开手，任由他的T恤下摆慢慢地落下去，飘摆着好像一幅画。“但是脏确实是形容我癖好的一个很准确的形容词。” 

Hannibal有些口干舌燥，他的神经被Will的话刺激得走向危险的边缘。他也不是没和有着堕落幻想的M玩过，只是从没人像Will这样如此冷静，自信满满，而又如此诱人犯罪--他就是个化作年轻男子的恶魔。他的态度，他的活力，还有他那该死的漂亮脸蛋，无一不诱燃着Hannibal的欲念，在他所遇到的所有人中，没一个能有这样的诱惑力。

内心深处，Hannibal知道不仅仅只是他们的身体在相互吸引，他们两人的灵魂也正在深深地呼唤着对方。他埋在心底的恶魔被男孩所追寻的自我毁灭而唤醒。仅此一点他就知道这个男孩很危险，但Hannibal根本克制不住自己想要抬起手去抚摸男孩那因为性欲萌起而微微泛红的脸颊的冲动。

“你叫什么名字？”Hannibal的声音沙哑的有点不像自己。

“Will，你呢？”男孩的眼睑轻轻颤动，抬头看向男人，又将睫毛垂下去。用自己老练的顺从模样来安抚眼前这个被自己挑衅的人。Hannibal舔了舔嘴唇，准备加入男孩那无形而又狡猾的舞步。

“Hannibal。”男人说着，用拇指勾勒着男孩微微撅起的嘴唇。Will乖巧地微张开嘴，接受男人手指的入侵，挑逗着像小猫一样轻轻舔舐着，但这些根本满足不了他的胃口。“你到年龄了吗？”医生又问道，早已口干舌燥迫不及待想要将自己的肉棒狠狠插进男孩的嘴里，让他呛着再说不出一句话。

“我已经足够大了，我知道想要什么，如果这就是你所想问的，先生。”男孩小声说着，立刻又换上一幅故作纯洁的样子，他之前那所有四处惹火的态度都全然消失在Hannibal的视线中。这一切都让人躁动不已。而Hannibal知道这只是一个肉食动物为了诱惑猎物的伪装，他最好不要去靠近。

但前半生都一直活在克制压抑之中的Hannibal决定无视这一切危险警告，心甘情愿地落入陷阱之中。他不能自持，眼前的男孩实在太过不可让人抗拒般的美好，他不能就这么放过他。 

“这不是我要问的。”Hannibal狠狠地低声说，他的手慢慢缩紧，粗暴的桎梏让Will不由得轻喘。“但我觉得这个理由足以让我带你上床了。” 

笑容在男孩漂亮的脸蛋上蔓延，展现着人最原始的本能，如此引人犯罪。“嗯......我就猜到你要这么说。”

**

Will脖子上的项圈被Hannibal强有力的手所取代，他紧紧掐着男孩的后颈，将他带到电梯那边。他紧嵌在Will后颈的手似乎是在宣示着接下来他要在男孩身上施加青紫的伤痕。在外人看来他们就像是在执行一项商业护送的再正常不过的两个人。但就是这种外在的假象，让Hannibal觉得自己瞬间高大无比。

今晚，Hannibal将肆意玩弄这个男孩，就好像这个男孩是他花钱买下来的那样。

但是就当他们正走在酒店华美长廊里的时候，Hannibal发现自己已经完全被这个本应该被他压在身下亵玩侵犯的男孩迷住了。就当电梯门开的一瞬间，Will挣脱了他后颈上的桎梏，迅速向前跑去，然后挑逗地歪着头靠在廊墙上，眼神勾引着Hannibal，让他也跟上来。 

他甜美的小卷发像漫天飞舞地云朵，他跳跃的身形就像人们幻想中的精灵。Will的每一个动作都吸引着Hannibal的所有注意。每一条肌肉的牵动和每一寸表情的增加都满溢着傲慢与自大，他完完全全地沉浸在自我欣赏之中。

哦哦，Hannibal绝对会很享受这段将他折磨成一滩只会啜泣的软肉的过程。

Will继续着他的自我展示，直到Hannibal止步于他的客房门前。男孩眼神微微亮了起来，踱着步回到Hannibal身边，几乎没有擦过他的身体，只是背斜靠在门上，手勾着Hannibal腰带的将他向自己拉近。

“你要把他们拉坏了。”男人嘴上鄙夷地说道，但他那紧紧抵着男孩腹部的凸起诚实得无可遮掩。Will有点小小的恍惚，但很快他就不去管这些，径直将手指顺着Hannibal的背心下摆滑进去，沿着他腹肌的坚硬轮廓游走。Will软软的哼叫着，Hannibal要说他一点都没有感觉，那他一定是在撒谎。 

“急不可耐的妖精。”Hannibal低低发出喉音，冷冷的目光自上而下射向Will。通常而言，单单只是这种目光就足以将任何M乖乖地屈服。但Will根本不为所动，反而他嘴角微微上翘，手指慢慢像在跳舞一般解开了Hannibal的一颗扣子。 

“先生，是 **_非常_ ** 的急不可耐。”Will回道，满足的笑着。门猛地被打开，连着他自己被Hannibal扔进屋内。

一当门被锁上，Hannibal就狠狠的钳制住Will的下巴把他拽了过来，将之前所有压抑的阴阴燃烧的欲火都灌注到这个吻中。小男孩浑身有点僵硬，轻喘着气推据着，但最后还是在Hannibal注满占有欲的吻中软下来双唇任由男人索取。

与他之前的态度相反，男孩的吻夹杂着犹豫，几乎像毫无经验的处子。Hannibal想知道真的有人可以将这种过于甜腻的纯欲感烙在一个人的舌头上吗？医生试图停止自己对男孩的侵犯，害怕自己的强势攻掠吓到了他，但Will却反扑了上去，紧紧贴着Hannibal的身形，这次没了原先的勉强，只是毫不犹豫地将自己沉浸在两人嘴唇的交融对抗之中。

当Hannibal还在挣扎于自己内心情感的矛盾时， 男孩肆意地在他嘴里呻吟着，一点一点将陈酿在Hannibal衣服之下的多年以来的克制全部抹去。他极力的踮着脚想维持着平衡，但Hannibal却稳稳地站着一丝不动，无声地强迫着Will扭曲伸展着自己的肢体来索吻。就在那一瞬间Will对男人的点点欲念星火，转而熊熊燃烧起来。 

“ _操，就是他了。_ ”Will想着，贴着Hannibal的嘴唇哼叫着，“ _嗯嗯......这个男人能玩坏我......好想被他操死......_ ” 

自从他由于年龄过大而失去了梅森的兴趣之后，他就一直在找一个像Hannibal一样的人。Will对梅森全无爱意，他唯一感兴趣的不过是他在自己身上玩的那些残酷却又吊人胃口的花样。那个维杰家的继承人在疯狂方面有些独一无二，而他的万贯家财和权力又能使他不计后果地将自己沉浸在操弄男孩的变态幻想里。没有哪个孩子可以忍受梅森，Will也只不过是利用梅森的阴暗与堕落来给自己枯燥无味的生活带来一点色彩罢了。 

原本只是一个缓解无聊的尝试，现在却变成了他对受虐的一种不可控制的渴望。那些普通S的花样早已不能满足他欲望。Will想要的不仅仅是疼痛与被掌控，他所真正想要的是动物本能在一个人身上最原始的的释放，那种完全不顾对方安全的冲动与强权。那种不可言喻的极乐之感像电流一般刺激着Will的每一根神经，在这场游戏中，他既是猎物也是狩猎者，这种感觉使他欲罢不能。

Hannibal则满溢着与梅森一样的潜能，Will看到的不是一个高贵的绅士或是一个备受尊敬的医生，眼前这个男人是个疯子，一个强大而自信的离经叛道者。他被强迫着跟一群绵羊生活在一起，但Will知道，他正真想要的是回归到原野将这些羔羊们一一猎杀。

Hannibal其实在很多方面要比梅森强很多，因为Hannibal有着梅森所缺失的自持的能力。这给这场关于鞭子与铁链的游戏徒增了不少趣味，因为当Will最终诱这那怪物走出牢笼的那一刻，他终于可以真正体验到他所一直渴望的那种自我毁灭般的极乐之感。

他想看着Hannibal那坚毅的自我封锁防线被自己一一冲破，真不知道那种胜利感品尝起来该多爽。

就当Will慢慢把手滑到下面，想要包覆住那凸起时，Hannibal一把拧住他的手反身猛地把他压在墙上，狠狠的盯着他：“你的安全词是什么？”他的手在诱人的男孩身上游走，抚摸中有一种与他那野蛮本性不相符的温柔。

听到这句话Will几乎嘲讽式的笑了起来，“那 **你** 的安全词是什么？”他轻笑着，完全不顾支配者恐怖的神情，企图用一个吻来分散他的注意力。

即使Hannibal现在深陷欲火的迷雾之中，他还是无法就这么加入一场毫无安全措施的游戏。他推开了男孩，切断了他们之间的一切身体接触。

“我是认真的。”Hannibal低沉地说道。BDSM不是什么可以被轻视地东西。一些玩法甚至会给对方带来不可恢复的损伤，不管是从身体上还是从其他方面来说。对于眼前这个有意打破一切教条的男孩来说，一个必要的安全词可以有效防止他们两人在这场游戏中失去理智与人性。

Hannibal态度的突然转变使Will压着胸口呼出一口气，直想对他翻白眼。“ _装什么假好人......_ ”他想着，感觉眼前这个男人有点可爱，他居然想试图将这场游戏打造的安全理智又和谐。 

然而Will对什么安全理智的鬼话一点也不感兴趣。他既然都已经在梅森的手下存活了下来，他现在就只想要更多。

意识到一个吻并不能足以将男人诱回他们的游戏之中，男孩向后退了一步拉开了一点他们之间的距离，牵着男人的手暗示性地贴在自己微微翘起地两片臀瓣上。既然挑衅行不通，男孩准备对男人展开安抚攻势。

“我也是认真的。”他学着Hannibal严肃的样子，装出一副柔弱的样子，可怜地低着头抬眼看向男人，“我以前从没有过安全词，很多人根本都不会问我。”Hannibal脸上震惊地表情让Will差点笑场。哇哦，这个男人也太难得了吧，在那一瞬间Will真希望，不只是今晚，而是他可以一直呆在这个温柔的怪物身边。“所以我才这么问的。”男孩继续说。小手一个接一个解开男人的扣子，低着头故意躲避Hannibal审视的目光。“因为我根本就没有一个什么安全词。”他的一系列动作以他慢慢拉开Hannibal的裤子拉链而结束。他一把脱掉自己那件白色T恤，露出那被皮具勾勒出的身体曲线，企图骗取男人的原谅。“那你会给我一个吗，先生？” 

Hannibal的眼睛贪婪地上下打量着这个他被皮具紧紧束缚住的男孩， Will小腹上的软肉从一道道深深嵌入他皮肉的绑缚中溢出来，随着他的呼吸一上一下。处于中间的那一道皮条双面都附着着金属，像是犬牙一般可以在性爱的过程中惩罚般地狠狠咬进受方的皮肉。男孩身上的这套套具不像单单只是一套绑缚工具，倒像是一种甲壳，像是一个活物要将把他穿在身上的人一点一点生生反噬。

即使经历过这么多，Hannibal还从没见过像眼前这个套具般精巧又残忍的东西。眼前的光景使Hannibal内心警铃大作，却又不可抗拒般的挑起他腹下的欲火，心中被男孩点燃的怒火慢慢消沉下去，他向前一步靠向男孩，去抚摸他诱人的身体。

“蜈蚣。”Hannibal低声说着第一个跳进他脑子的词，眼前这个男孩竟甘愿承受这种痛苦只单单为了取悦自己的主人，他被迷的有些神情恍惚。

“好恶心啊。”Will像小孩子一样笑了起来，但Hannibal的答复已经足以能让他开始脱衣服了。 

他慢慢地扭着腰褪下他那紧的惹人犯罪的裤子，但就当Hannibal想好好看看他的小兄弟时，他突然转过身踩掉了自己的鞋子，爬着扑在床上，在被单上留下一串急不可耐的痕迹。 

刚柔的线条交织着勾勒出他的身形，没有一丝伤痕和淤青，他就像一块画布等待着Hannibal用欲望在上面进行创作。他看起来即柔弱又诱人，眼神里没有一丝丝的畏惧与恐慌。他就是加尼米德[1]，就是厄洛斯[2]。他就像神话里那些化身为少年的神明，急不可耐地欲求着Hannibal的爱抚。眼前的景象让Hannibal直想直接结束这场游戏，然后拿起铅笔描绘出男孩身上地每一寸魅力。他从没见过罪恶与纯洁可以在一个人的身上如此完美的交织在一起毫无破绽。

“来吗？”Will惹火地挑起一根眉毛。

“不是现在。”医生答复道，一边脱下自己的衣服，一边像品鉴美酒一样品味着男孩诱人的身体。 

Will任性地哼叫着抱怨，不耐烦的撅着嘴，接着他翻过身子趴在床上抬起眼睛看着凌驾于他之上地男人。一切在Hannibal眼里都变成了优雅而魅惑的慢动作，一切都像磕了药般模糊而失真，好像GHB[3]在他的血管里迸发跳跃。Will则沉浸这种失去控制的虚幻感之中。他的臣服赋予他更大的自由，随着他强烈的情感不断地反射出男人禁欲主义外表下的真实想法，这种自由感有点要冲毁Will的大脑。

Hannibal矛盾交叠的内心和禁欲主义的克制在Will看来是如此美妙，他的欲念使Will感到躁动不已，他的畏惧让Will感到充满活力。男孩让自己与他共舞，欲望驱使着他们加快舞步，直到他们一起坠落悬崖。他一刻也不想停止这种美妙的感觉。

这种充满魔力的火花在Will胸口跳跃，他情不自禁的拱起背，分开双腿，塌下腰，展示着他丰满的臀瓣。Hannibal不可自持地向前靠去，狠狠抓住Will的臀肉，紧紧的挤弄着，强韧的皮具在他的紧握之下被锃的微微反光。

Will难耐的呻吟着把腰身塌的更低，背部的关节凹陷一直从颈部随着脊椎延绵直下到他的尾椎，Hannibal抚摸着他的后腰跟男孩一样轻喘着深吸一口气。如蜈蚣般的皮具微微颤动，发出微亮，好似一个活物。它就像一个寄生虫，注视，奚落，挑衅着Hannibal，要求他做尽一切恶劣之事。 

Hannibal 倒是很乐意这么做，抬起手毫无顾忌地狠狠抽打男孩的臀肉，暂且任由自己放纵地失控。Will咬着牙将自己深深地埋在床单里，完美地承受着男人的每一巴掌。可怜的呜咽声从Will紧闭的双唇里泄出，将Hannibal的膨胀的欲念又拉扯进那早已开了锁的牢笼。 

“要是你受不了了，记得用你的安全词，我们就不做了。”Hannibal低沉说，又变成了那个受人尊敬的医生。Will转过身，隔着衣服抓紧男人的髋部，用自己的潮红的小脸蹭着Hannibal的挺立。

“谁让你停下了。”Will闷闷挑衅，隔着布料用牙齿轻咬着Hannibal的囊袋，引得Hannibal阴沉的勾起嘴角，欲火中烧。

完全不顾及男孩的节奏和偏好，Hannibal一把抓住男孩的卷发毫不克制地反手就是一巴掌，登时打的男孩眼冒金星，生理泪水立刻溢满了整个眼眶。Will被扇得脑子嗡嗡响，晕头转向，但他一点也没有躲，乖乖得承受着每一下惩罚性的掌掴，他感激地轻喘，就连那一口啐在他脸上的口水也没有闪避，泪眼汪汪得挨着Hannibal的怒火。 

“我可没问你你的极限什么。”Hannibal扯着男孩的头发在他耳边低声道，声音里的嘲讽回应着男孩之前的挑衅态度。 

Will从鼻子里发出一声闷笑，用手指将脸上的口水揩去。“你才不在乎我的极限是什么呢。”他不清不楚地哼哼着，伸出舌头将手指舔干净，像是在质询男人敢不敢给予他更多。

Hannibal本是要撇下嘴角，显示出犹豫的回绝之意，但男孩对他内心的敏锐洞悉转而使他的嘴角勾出一道狂虐的弧线。“对，你说的很对。”他满意的狠言道，Hannibal内心被禁言的独白被男孩坦然地说出来，他的肉棒不可控制地跳动着。 

Hannibal从没真正关心过那一个M。他们的限度与嗜好只不过是他为了使自己不深陷在孽欲沼泽中所遵循的必要底线罢了。他希望他们痛苦地哭喊，因为这让他感觉很爽，他给予他们快乐是为了证明这些蠕虫是多么的无力与弱小。同时他沉浴在他们的感激之中，也正是这种感激涕淋能将Hannibal的大脑拉回理智的范围内，以至于在游戏结束后还能重新回到无聊的生活圈中，回到无聊的人群中，毕竟这种生活方式是他自己为自己设定的底线。 

只是现在他很愉快的发现竟有人可以理解他的一切并渴望着被施予更多。 

Hannibal默许了自己这种行为，加入了男孩这场毫无拘束的性爱游戏。他一把抓住男孩纤细的鹅颈，将他用力向后扔在床头板上，男孩的头撞在上面发出一声闷响，皮具上的犬牙叮当作响，深深陷进他的皮肉。男孩惊呼一声，身体因为Hannibal突然的暴戾而有些微微颤抖。 

“跪下，塌腰，撅屁股。”

Will的呻吟有些颤抖，乖乖地服从命令，高高地翘起屁股，将自己的脸深深压在床单里，叉开双腿，手指抓着自己的臀瓣向两边扒开，看到这一幕Hannibal差点一个没拿稳，将刚拿在手上的润滑油和安全套掉在地上。 

臀瓣中间并不是一片粉嫩而未经开垦的处女地。没有一丝毛发与皱褶，那穴俨然一幅早已被操熟的模样，根本不需要Hannibal去扩张。Will身下的小肉棒把他的黑色蕾丝内裤撑的满满的，股沟的那片少的可怜的布料殷着淫靡的水光。

“婊子。”不知是称赞还是鄙夷，声音从Hannibal紧咬的牙缝中泄出，一巴掌打掉男孩的小手，自己满满的抓了一手臀肉，用力朝两边掰开。他挤了一点润滑油，不多不少刚好能让他插进穴口。Hannibal一下便插进两根手指，男孩难耐地哼叫小穴抽搐着一阵紧缩，好像要把Hannibal的手指夹断似的。“至少你穴还不算松。”Hannibal满意地向内粗暴地侵拓着，有意避开男孩地前列腺。

“不会的，先生”Will嗫嚅着，扭过满布泪痕的小脸，视线越过肩膀看着Hannibal把安全套套在他的勃起上，他的挺立骄傲地跳出来对准他，贪婪又饥渴，男孩转过身，急不可耐的把肉棒卷进自己的嘴里，舔舐着源源不断涌出的前液。 

但Hannibal好像根本不允许男孩这么做，他一把把男孩翻了个面推趴在床上，一只脚踩在他的头上，把他的屁股高高拉起以至于Will不得不踮起脚尖来维持平衡，头以一个不舒服的姿势被狠狠植进床垫里。“先告诉你，我根本没打算用润滑。”Hannibal低声提醒道，皮肤因为Will即将的惨叫而兴奋的微微刺痛。 

Hannibal将自己的肉棒对准男孩的穴口，即缓慢又无情地向前开拓着。他甚至可以清楚地感受到安全套表面刮蹭男孩内壁的摩擦感。那少得可怜的润滑油远远不够顺滑Hannibal的进攻路线。 

他身下的Will浑身抽搐着冒着冷汗。破碎的呻吟随着Hannibal的侵略一点一点泄溢不止，被自己颤抖的喘息包裹着，上气不接下气。真的很疼，他也不是没吃过比这更大的肉棒，只是Hannibal残虐无情又自私的方式更让他欲罢不能，完全是他喜欢的模样。

“你好大啊。”Will呜咽道，紧紧抓着身下的床单，一只脚不受控制地滑下床去。Hannibal一言不发，只是把剩下的部分狠狠的插了进去，把男孩的惨叫扼杀在那只踩在他头上的脚下。 

God，即使带着套，他还是不可控制地感受那内壁从四面八方涌来的热潮。 男孩的肠道抽搐着用力地收紧试图把男人地肉棒赶出去。穴口随着心跳的脉冲翕合着，一下一下刺激着他股沟。他急切地反抗着入侵，但最后还是软下身子彻底臣服在男人身下。

他喘着气叹息着，身体好像因为Hannibal终于插了进来而满足地松懈下来。Hannibal也兴奋地埋在男孩的炽热里，从没有人给他带来过这种感觉，他想一辈子都将这个男孩占为己有。

当Hannibal开始抽插时，为了好控制，他把男孩的两条腿拎在两边，每一次深入都引得男孩痛苦又快乐的发出喉音。他俯下身子，低吼着，发现两条蕾丝紧紧的咬进Will的股沟里，勒得他那小小的囊袋绷得发胀，淫靡的前液从微微勃起的肉棒前泄到床单上，他快到了。没有因Hannibal的粗暴而退缩，相反，他深深沉浸着享受着Hannibal对他自私的虐待里。 

太完美了。

Hannibal移开握在Will腰上的手，转而一把抓住他后背上的皮具，把他整个人悬着拎起来。金属尖刺深深地刺进Hannibal的掌心，但他却没放开手反而握得更紧了，拎着皮具把男孩提起来狠狠操弄。他很享受这种疼痛，他知道男孩也很享受小腹被扎刺的痛感，不可自持地在男孩那惹人欲燃的身体上留下更多只属于他的痕迹。

Will被男人单一只手的力量高高地拎着，突然他向后伸出小手，手指爬上Hannibal的手腕，一使劲把自己从男人的肉棒上挣脱下来，翻了个身，躺在床上，露出那被皮具折腾出来的红痕。 

Hannibal恼火地低吼着，男孩竟敢擅自逃离自己的桎梏。一把便要把他用力猛拽回来。“等等--”Will喘着气把两只脚蹬在男人的胸前，拉开一点距离。还没等Hannibal来得及惩罚他，他就伸手下去去套弄男人的肉棒，老练地一扭手腕将前端地套膜扯掉了，前液一下次全部溢流出来，弄湿了Will的手指，他就着这点精液又把手指插进自己的小穴里，惹得自己浅浅地呻吟着。

“干我。”放荡地哀求着，缩夹着被操开的穴口再次勾引着男人。

“我不玩脏的。”Hannibal喘着粗气，但他指责的口气连自己都说服不了。

“我才不管，弄脏我。”他撒娇般地央求着，借着Hannibal犹豫的空隙，用自己的穴口去摩挲Hannibal的前端，“快进来，别带套了，我想让你射在我里面。”男孩的牙齿咬着下唇，湛蓝色的眼睛里充满着无助的渴望，他仰视着，“喂饱我，sir。”

Hannibal的所有自我防线都在男孩的最后一句请求下变得支离破碎，他按住男孩柔软的手腕，压下身形，再次狠狠操进炽热之中，将Will娇小的身躯整个笼罩他巨大的阴影之下。剩下的半截安全套随着插入被推卷到肉棒的根部，无法想象的温度紧紧的包裹着他的柱身。 

Hannibal低声呻吟着，重重地贴在男孩身上，压着自己的胸膛和Will共同承受尖刺所带来的痛感。他们带着天性野蛮的需求一起律动着。男人硬实的髋部一下接一下拍击着Will柔嫩的大腿， 一下接一下带着狠意干着Will的小穴，他想停下，却无法克制。

“啊！啊！狠狠干我！”男孩哀嚎着，Hannibal一把扯开他的蕾丝内裤，用粗糙的大手套弄着，Will眼睛大大地张开，早已失了神。

根本把持不住，Will把头向后一仰，抻着脖颈，全数射在了Hannibal手里，但男人并没停下手上的动作。他把射出来的裹在手里，满含爱意的上下抚弄着，过度的刺激使Will惊讶地呜咽，以一种他从不在他人面前展现出的音调，崩溃而又真实的叫喊着。

他的屁股因为惩戒而不住的收缩着，随着Hannibal不断在他高潮的边缘抽插着，越夹越紧。就当他快要到了，Hannibal 却一下子完全退了出来，把安全套扯下来，猛地折成两半，塞进Will微张的小嘴里，伸手狠狠的卡住他的脖子。

“给我全吃下去。”他狠声道，猛烈的插干，一下，两下，最后尽数射在男孩体内。

他一点也不想抽出男孩颤抖湿热的穴外，但最后他还是不得不在柱身全部软下来之后，滑了出来。Hannibal微喘着，汗珠顺着他的蓬乱的发丝一点一点往下缓缓滴落在他的胸前着，好像刚跑完一场马拉松。他看了看男孩被操坏的穴口，俯下身躺在男孩身边，内心的野兽心满意足地，摇摆着身形回到笼中。 

“你真的......”Hannibal重重地叹息，闭着眼睛紧紧地皱着眉头，脑子里回想着他们疯狂的交合。

“很棒？很舒服？操的很爽？”男孩疲惫地咯咯笑，两人都慢慢地在极乐的海洋中中缓缓挣扎着下沉。

“......是一个讨人厌的M。”男人从鼻子里重重地呼出一口气，翻身将男孩揽进怀里。Will笑着用小脸蹭着Hannibal的胸膛，却又在Hannibal将膝盖抵在他敏感部位时微微向后退却。 

他很快就安静下来了，眼睑随着每一下满足的呼吸慢慢变得沉重。Hannibal轻抚着怀里的男孩，感受金属上残留的余温，很快他也像Will一样沉沉睡去。 

当他醒来的时候，男孩已经不见了，床上只剩下昨晚紧紧缠缚在他身上的套具。

* * *

[1]，[2]二者皆为希腊神话中的神，皆为美丽的少年形象。

[3]一种激发情欲的迷药。


	3. 家族荣耀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal为自己的失控感到很内疚，但一切都在再次遇到will的时候烟消云散。

Centipede

扭曲执念

* * *

**概述:**

醒来之后Hannibal即后悔又无法克制对男孩本身的渴望，他不断地在对自己的失望与耻辱中挣扎着。

* * *

**第三章：家族荣耀**

Chapter Text

内疚就像是晨起时的晕眩感让Hannibal头昏脑胀。虽然Hannibal才是那个把一切都尽数播种进男孩体内的那个人，但他却感觉有什么肮脏的东西被植进了他的体内，不断在他那原本井井有条的大脑里野蛮地生长着。 

寂静的清晨，空气中浓稠的后悔之意一点点渗进他平时虚假的伪装下，丑陋地膨胀着，就像是在嘲笑他内心深处的恶魔。胸前和掌心的点点咬痕延伸着，就像是他那暴增的欲念。昨晚的疲惫使他的肌肉紧紧的酸痛着，就像是他在负担着自己所犯下的罪孽的重压。一切都让Hannibal感到恶心。 

一场激烈的交合平没有给他带来那种深入骨髓的满足感，他高超的性/爱技巧和支配权也没有在被认可之后给他带来任何的骄傲感。他只感受到无尽的羞耻和对自己的不屑，以及股/沟下的不适。 

一滩一滩的胆汁飞溅在瓷砖上，Hannibal反呕着，但无论他怎么刺激着自己空空如也的胃，他都很清楚，他心里的恶魔是无论如何都不会就这么消散的。它在昨晚淫荡的饕餮盛宴中鼓腹含和，狡黠地摇摆着身形，连带着负在身上的铁链也颤动着叮当作响。 

其实也不是昨晚那场游戏本身让Hannibal感到不舒服，相比它以前所玩过的，昨晚根本就是一场以双方共同的满足感而结束的很平常的419，要不是捆/绑和昏暗的灯光影响，昨晚真的乏善可陈。尽管他知道整场游戏真的没什么特别的，但他也并没有感到原先那种安全的舒适感，反而，他觉得自己焦躁得没有办法平复下来，就像一只邮轮被拉拽在一条满布碎石的旱路上前行，一切都不是该有的样子。

昨晚男人打破了他多年以来为自己设下的诸多限度。首先，他竟然允许自己在没有合理协商的情况下开始放纵一切，其次，他跟一个完完全全的陌生人上了床，最后，最糟糕的是，他竟然像一头发情的野兽一样射进了男孩的体内。 

他从没这么失控过，尤其是像不带套就干这种事。他通常只跟熟人玩，而且基本上都是那种被严格筛查挑选出来，对他有着无限仰慕之情的病人。跟他一起做这种事，本应该是一种恩赐，一件让他人清空自己所有的日程只求一个在他面前臣服的机会的事。

他从来不跟人玩419，尤其是这个人还悄悄溜了，就剩他一个人在那感到被利用了一样，还让他深深陷入自我厌恶之中。

也许是男孩的年龄使他放下了戒备，又或许是他的美貌、魅力，和他那诱人的堕落感让他亲不自禁的去贴近。但不管是什么原因使他的自制力失控，Hannibal都对自己表现出的弱点而感到绝对的厌恶。他本应该像基岩，像那些大陆板块一样坚不可摧，但Will就像一阵微风轻轻拂面而过，将他的一切击得支离破碎。

也并不只是不带套这一件事，而是昨晚第一次他的自控力彻底的土崩瓦解了。作为一个经验丰富的S和年长的那一个，他本应该很清楚这些后果。

他其实本可以以一种不可挽回的方式彻底玩坏这个男孩，捏断他的骨头，粉碎他的神智，而且他一点都不在乎什么后果。他想完完全全摧毁这个男孩，彻底沉浸在因他们的相遇所带来的激情四射里。如果Will真的要求他就这么掐死自己，他估计也会毫不犹豫地将男孩在高潮来临之际弄死他，根本不在乎这么做会毁掉他一辈子的名声。

这些埋藏在心底的欲念本应该是用来安抚他心中的恶魔的，但是，相反的，这却使它被完全的释放了出来。最重要的是，Hannibal当时根本就没注意到他的自制力即将失控这件事，但就是这样的事实使他十分担心。

即使他真的这么做，Hannibal也不确定他会不会及时止损。他明知自己的邪/欲，在他那浴血的地牢里，那个恶魔以链锁为琴，以皮拍为鼓。暴/力统治这那里的一切，不是刺激也不是掌控。这才是他内在的本质，被他厌恶同时畏惧着的真实想法。

和那个诱人的男孩在一起，Hannibal不可自持地将自己的暴力因子完全爆发了出来，陶醉于这个世界上真的存在一个完全接受他的人的事实里。他觉得自己本可以更完美地应对，他必须比这做得更好。 

趁着自己的决心还残存在脑海中，Hannibal走进了浴室，想洗去昨晚与男孩相逢之后的污秽与耻辱。滚烫的热水浇洒在身上，就像是一场洗礼，一场圣神的仪式，重申他对自我约束的信念。 

将自己与神置于同等位置是亵渎的，但就是上帝也无法将他救赎。只有重新拾起以前的正直操守才能抹去他昨晚的轻率的行径。Hannibal再次发誓不再使自己失控，那样实在太危险了，更重要的是，这会使他多年来的坚守努力蒙羞。 

穿好衣服，整理好行李，Hannibal很快就退了房，订了回Baltimore的机票。奢华的酒店已经不能再使他安抚他的心智，对他来说，现在这地方就是一个犯罪现场，他现在只想赶紧逃离这个是非之地，以免自己再失去理智，再干出什么像昨晚那样出格的事来。

飞机慢慢爬上天空，Hannibal可以看到云层一点一点将城市上空的天际线吞噬。随着一栋栋高楼被淹没再云海中，他也将自己对Will的最后一缕念想埋在心底，即使那男孩的味道还环绕在他的鼻尖。 

要是能干脆忘掉他就好了，就让所有关于他的记忆，他身体的温度，以及他那令人着魔的微笑都消失在朦胧之中。但想是这么想，他皮包的夹层里还是留着男孩那晚留下的绑缚。 

虽然他想着要抹去所有关于Will的每一寸思绪，他却仍想留着那副套具，以此来时刻提醒自己那次的失控，以免他再次被自己的弱点诱入陷阱之中。 

Hannibal就像一个寻求救赎的罪人一般，他回到Baltimore之后就开始戒断一切娱乐活动，试图不让自己闲下来，他开始在一家戒毒所受理公益案件来填补他的空闲时间。以前工序精繁的一日三餐也被他用蔬菜和麦片所代替。他连香料柜都不去碰，只用盐去调味，就好像朴素的饮食可以转化为一系列的禁欲行为。 

几周之后，Hannibal终于感觉自己又可以集中精神了。每当有关Will的美好而又痛苦的念想又要渗进他大脑的时候，他就会看看那套挂在衣柜里的套具，提醒自己放纵失控的后果。很可笑的是，这种行为却是一把双刃剑，虽然可以有效的使自己陷入反省状态，却又不可控制地让他的下体微微得涨硬。

但无论他的肉/棒是多么的有感觉，Hannibal还是很坚决的不去想那些挑人神经的诱惑场景。他不断提醒着自己他之前自控力是多么坚不可摧，提醒着自己他要比内心那个蛊惑人心的恶魔要好上千倍万倍，总之不管怎么说，这种执着和羞耻感让他感觉自己算是在这场与孽/欲的战役里取得了胜利。 

不过这种成就一点也没有给他带来快感，只有忍受折磨和苦修生活所带来的那一点点自豪感。他的生活变成一件枯燥无味的公事，与他之前所沉浸在的有节制的放/纵人生相去甚远，但是他倒也还能接受，活得平庸一点总比再一次被自己的弱点吞噬要好得多。 

他得学会如何在枯燥中寻求满足，他得记住紫夫人所教给他的格言，做一个让他的家族骄傲的人。 

即使她已经去世多年，但她的音容笑貌还深深地刻在Hannibal的心里。他虽然将永远感激那个将他从孤儿院解救出来的叔叔，但紫夫人却是那个成就他今天所有的人。

他还依稀记得他第一次带着杀人的念头去见紫夫人的时候。她漂亮的脸蛋像是失去了所有生命的颜色，苍白无比，但她没有赶他走而是将他带到一个神秘的房间，一个她祭奠祖先的地方，并要求他用红绳将自己绑起来。 

“捆绑是一种克制与力量并存的艺术。虽然在一些圈子里却用它来……做一些不/雅的事情，但从一开始，这本是武士们将罪犯捆绑起来并带给他们主人的一种方式。”

“夫人，你觉得我是罪犯吗？”Hannibal问道，声音里夹杂着被拒绝的伤痛，深邃的栗色眼眸里满满都是情感的流波，满满都是那个当时任性的男孩对面前这个女人的爱意。

“我怕你会变成一个……”她说，转过脸轻轻抹去眼泪。“要是那一天真的到来了，我怕即使是这绳子也没办法将你束缚住。”她将脸转回来，眼神坚定看着他，伸手将绳子松弛的部分狠狠拉紧，Hannibal至今还能感受到那种浑身刺痛的感觉。

“记住这种感觉Hannibal，这么做并不是为了去刺激你的身体，而是去提醒你，你也可以对内心的邪欲做同样的事情。”她在Hannibal的耳边小声说，他记得当紫夫人追后解开她的时候他实在是愤愤不平，低着头拒绝与她对视。

“要是我不想这么做呢？要是我根本就控制不住呢？”他不满道，回想起将Misha杀死的蒙面人，还有那个对紫夫人无礼那个屠夫。紫夫人过去紧紧地抱住他，作为他将邪火扑灭的奖赏，对于Hannibal来说这种奖赏实属微不足道，但不论怎么说他还是接受了。

“人总有一天是会长大的。”她说道安抚Hannibal内心的不平。“一个人年轻时的行为将决定他以后将成为一个什么样的人。你要对这个家庭的历史负起责任，做到举措必当。”“她双手捧起那把祖传的胁差，既沉重又锋利，注满了她这么多年来对这个家庭的奉献。Hannibal眼里满是她的虔诚之态，当她把这把刀放在他手里时，他感觉自己简直不能呼吸。“而且你也要对自己负起责任，不能像一头野兽一样肆意放/纵自己。”

她的礼物透过麻木与仇恨触及到他的心底，心里的熊熊欲燃的愤怒被随之而来希望与使命感击得支离破碎。就像紫夫人将一生都奉献给这个家庭一样，那天Hannibal决定也要将自己的人生专注于更高的追求。他将不会做出任何会玷污他家族荣耀的事情，并在每日的自我抗争中寻求荣光。 

为了他之后持续的自我修行，紫夫人将祖传的那套武士套甲交给了他。那是一个他视若珍宝的礼物，就放在他卧室的门口，他希望这件她祖先的盔甲可以使他远离他心里的那个恶魔。

尽管这件来自东方的物件与他家里的西方装饰格格不入，Hannibal从来也没将它移走过。这是个警钟，时刻提醒着他要以克制来承担自己对家族的责任。他根本不需要那些盔甲和武士刀，因为这是一场他与内心恶魔的战役，这终将是一场恶战，就像那些家族卷轴里所描写的那样。 

***

在一天的辛苦工作之后，Hannibal觉得自己有点超过极限了。他的病人一个比一个粘人又难搞，他们的进度止步不前，因为这些傻逼决定只是涛涛不绝地倒苦水，他真的受不了这些脆弱的人，他们渴望着关注，抽抽着鼻子，所有的一切都让Hannibal感到恼火。 

他们之中最傻逼还得要数Franklyn Froideveaux，一个以与更有成就的人交朋友来弥补个人缺陷中年油腻男子。在被转诊7次和经历了无数失败的友谊后，他坚持赖在Hannibal的病人名单上不走，幻想着得到Hannibal的陪伴。 

说实话，虽然Franklyn黏人攻势真的很让Hannibal窝火，但这个男人就像其他有依赖障碍的病人一样，并没在其他方面烦他。Hannibal对这个男人的厌恶也就只单纯地停留表面上。他肥硕的身形真的一点也没有美丽或者说是体面感觉，对于Hannibal这样的人来说，这么一个令人感到可悲的存在真的对他来说是一种冒犯。

当他任Franklyn涛涛不绝地抱怨他自己的神经问题时，Hannibal的思绪实在不由自主地飘附在那个迷人的男孩身上。Will完完全全就是眼前这可怜病人的的对立面。 

先不说他的年少，只是他本身就有一种的不可言喻的魅力吸引着他，然而这种东西是他眼前这个病人所没有的。美丽，强大，又魅惑得使人恼火，Hannibal想象着男孩坐在Franklyn的位子上，挑衅般地回复着他的每一个问题，而不是像这些病人一样哇哇对着他倒苦水。 

当终于到钟了，Hannibal重重地松了一口气，“Franklyn，恐怕我们已经到时间了。”他说到，合上了笔记本，抬头看着Franklyn的一脸哭相。“即使你总是对他人的想法持怀疑态度，我还是要建议你要多跟人交流，如果你真的打扰到他人了，我觉得他们会直接跟你说的。”

那个男的擤了擤鼻涕，在旁边本就已经满是垃圾的桌子上又扔了一团废纸。“真的有必要吗？我真的受不了那些像信托基金一样的人，难道跟你聊天还不够不算是社交吗？”他脸上挂着泪珠对上Hannibal的眼睛，眼里满是渴望，就像一个小猪仔在祈求着更多泔水。“你就是我最好的朋友啊，Hannibal！”

老天，鬼知道医生现在多么想一把掐断他的脖子，告诉他他会是一个多么糟糕的朋友。“我是你的心理医生Franklyn，不是你的朋友，如果我真是的话，我就没办法为你提供心理咨询了。那么--”他站起身，理了理他的西装，走到门口处。“下星期再见，我期待你下次跟我说说你参加的那个派对。”

虽然Franklyn看起来挺失望的，但他还是在听到下周还有一个疗程的时候立刻站了起来，脚步轻快地走了出去，手忙脚乱地穿上外套挥着手跟他最喜欢的医生道别。Hannibal对着他尴尬的假笑了一下，下一秒就立刻关上了门，他一点也没有耐心回敬这种毫无意义的情感表达。

稍微休息了一会，Hannibal走到他的休息室，一下子瘫倒在上面。实在受不了了，Franklyn每一个尖叫的音节都让Hannibal的拳头颤搐着握紧，只想一拳锤进他的胸口。其实这对他来说也不是什么新鲜的事了，杀人的念头每天都会涌进他的脑海。其实并不是他们的存在本身让Hannibal难受，而是他们不断骚扰的强度使Hannibal无法忍受。 

对于日常放纵的戒断行为，大大磨损了他的决心。再加上他那不存在的性生活，Hannibal觉得自己在暴躁的边缘徘徊。他现在急需一个长假，或者至少跟一个迫切的M酣畅淋漓地玩一场，来发泄他压抑的情绪。

这么忠于自己欲/念的想法让Hannibal感到有点不舒服。虽然他很渴望那种只有掌控他人才能带给他的快感，他还是比较但心自己的自控能力。

装个一两天对他来说也不是什么大事，比他能耐低的S肯定也这么干过，但Hannibal不想就这么克制着自己的情欲来浪费自己的时间，他想释放，他想再次体验那种在纽约体会到的无拘无束的释放与交合带来的快感。

他想要Will，那个不仅仅只满足他的肉欲，也喂饱了他锁在心里的恶魔的那个男孩。

结果他还没来得及因为想念那个男孩而自责，他的思绪就被一串礼貌的敲门声那个给打断了。他皱了皱眉，看了一眼手表。Franklyn应该是最后一个病人了啊，而且他现在也没有心情去陪笑。但不管怎么样，要是就这么放着不管倒却也是一件很无礼的事，所以Hannibal很快让自己平静了下来，开了门。

“Crawford特工，我没想到会是你。”Hannibal语气微扬，把门开了大了点，邀请他的好朋友进屋。“请进。” 

“谢谢你，医生。”杰克边说边脱掉了外套，语气里满是藏不住的兴奋感。“我们确实有一个预约，不是吗？我来这是要跟你谈那个你之前自愿报名的一个导师项目的。”

“确实。”他歪歪了脑袋将男人请进自己的办公室。“不好意思，我完全忘了这件事。”Hannibal很快把有关Franklyn的破事抛诸脑后，留了点脑子来接待杰克。“你找到合适的人选了吗？” 

特工看起来很兴奋，一反平时的严肃，面露喜色。“是的，虽然他还不是一个在训的正式特工，但他现在要在John Hopkins上学的同时在我们的部门实习。” 

“是我的母校啊。”Hannibal笑了，很高兴可以与这个候选人建立关系。毕竟他真的很讨厌再花时间精力在一个只热衷于乱开枪的在训生身上。

“是的，他还是以全额奖学金被录取的，就像你当时那样。”杰克笑着说，脸上满是那种对优秀在训生的父亲般的骄傲感。“他真的很有前景，医生。浑身上下满是有待被激发的潜能。我想你们应该会相处的很好。” 

杰克的急切让Hannibal忍不住从嘴角洋出一丝笑意，通常来说这个男人又禁欲又强硬，脑子里全是未解决的案子和谋杀事件。 

“你不必跟我推销他杰克，我既然已经报名参加了这个项目就不会无缘无故地退出。”他的话让杰克松了一口气，但他眼里还是有那么一丝明显的忧虑之色。“我还是很好奇这样一个有能力的人还需要参加这么一个项目吗？难道这个项目不是为了有问题的在训生准备的吗？” 

“通常来说是这样，但FBI有意在这个学生一毕业就雇佣他。”杰克的脸色亮了起来就像一只猎犬在捕猎一样，“他真的很了不起，Hannibal，你应该亲眼见识见识，他就看了一眼案子地资料就给出了犯人的详细特征，而其他的特工根本做不到。我们只用了给的文书就破了Minnesota Shrike一案，还有Eldon Stamets一案。”

“这么非比寻常。”Hannibal现在真的对这个人很感兴趣。毕竟他小时候也不是一个普通的孩子，一般来说一个人要想打动他还真得需要很多超凡的特质和成就才可以。

“我现在还真的挺感兴趣的，我什么时候才可以见见你的这个人选？”

“他……实际上这个点早该到了。”杰克有点尴尬地说，“他怕是迟到了。”

Hannibal挑了挑眉，看到杰克为其他人找借口地样子着实有点好笑。“也许这个项目能教会他守时。”他说道，看着杰克一脸不爽的样子，感觉很有意思。

虽然他礼貌地对着Hannibal的玩笑呵呵笑了笑，但慢慢他的脸色着实变得有些奇怪，一脸欲言又止的样子。“他其实才从一家纽约的孤儿院办了离院手续，这是唯一可以让他离开出生地而去另一个地方上大学的办法，你懂吗？”杰克眉头凑到了一起“实际上，我有点担心这种转变对他来说会有点难以接受。”

“我知道了。”Hannibal靠的近了些，这个男孩的故事愈发引起他的兴趣，“如果是一个未成年人的话，这个导师项目不仅会对他的事业，而且会对他整体上的个人成长会很有好处。毕竟在一个人的人生中多受点好的影响总是不错的。”

“是的！就学术方面来说这个男孩不需要任何指导，但他的个人生活就……”

Hannibal抬了抬眼睛，完全被这个古怪的天才少年的形象所吸引。他还没来得及问什么问题，一串敲门声就立刻让两个男人同时从座位上站了起来。

“应该就是他了。”杰克说到，跑到Hannibal前面去给那个男孩开门。当门打开时，一头熟悉的卷发刚好出现在杰克厚实的肩膀之后。“你迟到了。”特工责备道，换上为人熟知的那幅严肃的表情。“你这不是在给你未来的上司和导师留下一个好印象。” 

一条纤细的胳膊绕到脑后揉着后颈，男孩露出一幅孩子气的懊恼样子，“抱歉啦，刚才在路上看到一只流浪狗，我就是必须要停下来摸摸他才行。”

“……这个理由一点也不好，Will。”

这个名字直击Hannibal的心底，让他感到有点害怕。不会真的是他吧？慢慢得，刚刚谈话里的零碎的信息一点一点拼接了起来。纽约，那个名字，还刚刚提到的离院手续。最后一个想法让Hannibal腹部一阵抽搐。本来放纵失控就已经够糟糕了，而且他还对一个未成年做了那种事？

“我觉得莱克特医生应该不会在意得，他应该不是那种斤斤计较的人吧。”那声音懒洋洋的透着一股早熟的味道，一点都没有避讳Hannibal的耳朵意思。 

“Will。”杰克有些不满，但男孩却只是笑了，一点都没有被杰克那通常会把他人吓跑的震慑姿态所吓到。 

“怎么了，杰克叔叔？”他甜甜地答复到，而Hannibal却立刻就联想到那晚在宾馆，他埋在枕头里的哀求呜咽声。

.

“你要是敢在办公室里这么叫我，你接下来的实习生涯就光端咖啡，擦验尸台去吧，现在进去跟莱克特医生道歉。”

“是的长官！”男孩开玩笑似的朝他那恼火的上司敬了个礼，绕过他，走进办公室。Hannibal当时就定住了，整个人在立刻逃跑和把男孩推倒在地上狠狠肏/干的强烈欲望中挣扎撕扯着。 

当湛蓝的双眸对上Hannibal的眼睛，他能感受到原本胸口的那道恐惧慢慢化为一团阴阴欲燃的欲/火。Will还是像那晚一样漂亮，他的长发被利落地修剪过，并整齐地梳在后面，跟他身上穿着的西服外套和里面那件有点褪色的乐队T恤相得益彰。他看起来就像是一个常青藤毕业生，信心满满来参加一场面试一样，打磨的整整齐齐，又微微带有一丝故意的随性与桀骜不驯之感。 

虽说男孩迟到了，但很明显他还是为了他精心打扮了一番，他内心的怪物满意的哼哼着。男孩想打扮得漂漂亮亮得来见他，但很可惜，因为Hannibal直想要把他的衣服全部脱光，拽着他的小卷发狠狠干他那不听话的小嘴。

“不行。”Hannibal立刻制止了自己的脱轨的思绪，他站起来给了男孩一个和蔼的微笑，好像在挑衅，试问他敢不敢在他未来上司的面前乱来。

但男孩一点也没有表现出惊吓或是恐惧的表情，Will的眼睛微眯着看起来很开心，走过去接过Hannibal伸出来的手。 

“莱克特医生。”他说着，一步步靠近Hannibal挤进他的私人空间，“很高兴终于见到你。”再一次。那个没有说出口的词就像一束蓄势待发的电流滞留在他们俩之间。但Hannibal是不会败下阵来的，无论现在的情况是多么不确定，他是绝对不允许自己被面前这个小孩所羞辱的。 

“很荣幸，Will，请坐吧。”他说道。Will看着眼前两个空椅子，但却完全无视了它们，慢慢迈着步子绕过Hannibal的桌子，径直坐进他那个宽大的办公椅里面，他坐在上面显得有点奇怪，对于这个椅子来说Will显得太矮太小了，完全掌控不了这把椅子。医生看到眼前的景象不禁有些垂涎，想象着男孩跪在他的腿间在他办公的时候口/他。 

“我挺喜欢你这地方的。”他微笑着说,环顾四周观察着Hannibal宽大的工作室。“一点也不像一个的心理医生的办公室。” 

“Will，别那么没礼貌。”杰克责备道，看向Hannibal像是在请求原谅。Hannibal挥了挥手表示没关系。觉得Will的放肆和杰克的恼火真的有点好笑。

“谢谢，那你一定去过很多心理医生的办公室了，Will？”Hannibal问道，带着一丝友好的笑意走近他，只是嘴角有点不自然的生硬感。男孩耸了耸肩，将椅子转了一个方向，突然他停了下来，死死盯着Hannibal的眼睛。

“我没有精神疾病，如果这是你想问的。”他说，言语之间的犀利让Hannibal想要低吼。“孤儿院倒是有一个咨询师待命，而即使我只是申请去当一个在训生，FBI也要求我接受筛查手续。” 

“实习生。”杰克纠正道，关上了身后的门，给了Will一个责备的眼神。

“哦对，不好意思。”男孩跳下转椅，身子靠近Hannibal，贴着他的耳朵低语像是在密谋什么，“他们怎么敢付我最低薪水来让我来解决他们的案子，FBI真的比国税局还抠门，你不这么觉得医生？”

Hannibal都能闻到男孩洗澡用的三合一肥皂的味道。加上男孩的动作，这一切本应该使他反胃，但他现在只想又快又狠的操/他，让他身上只剩下汗水和精/液的味道。

“Will。”杰克不知道叹了多少次气，但还是放弃了，一屁股坐在旁边的诊疗椅上。

Hannibal回头看了杰克一眼，看到不只是有自己为男孩的小聪明而伤脑筋，不知怎得还有点开心。但他却不知怎得有点嫉妒他们之间的亲密感你，毕竟Will看起来并不像是一个外向的男孩，杰克看起来也不是一个称得上是友善的人。 

医生有点因这种愚蠢的猜疑而自责，但这个想法却深深在他的内心扎了根，慢慢地在他地脑海里蔓延成一个更可怕的想法。杰克也不是那种会背叛自己妻子的人，但Will却的确是那种尤/物，那种足以击毁一个人坚强封锁线的那种尤/物。这种想法让他有点坐立难安。他内心的恶魔想要完完全全独占这个男孩，杰克抱着他的男孩这种想法简直让Hannibal想把杰克打的血溅当场。

“你们是怎么认识的呢？”他问道，试图为他们之间的亲密感找出一个合理的解释。 

“几年之前我和贝拉有想过收养。我们去过几家孤儿院，然后就遇到了Will”杰克回答道，给了男孩一个严厉的眼神，但最后还是无奈的变得温柔又慈祥。

“我们是通过谋杀故事认识的。”Will补充道，向后陷进Hannibal的椅子里，“杰克叔叔基本上用真实吓人的警务把我那侦探故事都一一揭穿了。”

一个温馨的故事打消了Hannibal的疑虑，他松了一口气。“那这使是你走上了跟他一样的职业道路。”

男孩咧嘴一笑，笑中带着一丝无辜的压迫感，这让Hannibal更加喜欢他了。“我有一种病态的好奇心。” 

“和一种对侦探工作的超准的直觉。他要不是被John Hopkins大学录取，我就要推荐他去警校了。”杰克说到，带着那种父亲般的骄傲，直白地夸奖着。倔强的男孩有点不自在地往转椅里缩了缩，明显很不习惯这种不是为了玩弄他的身体来表现出来的单纯的喜爱。 

“你应该告诉我，我将要做的是你养子的导师，杰克。”既然现在弄清了他们之间的关系，Hannibal完全又是一幅礼貌善的样子。杰克笑出了声，摆了摆手。

“不，不是的。我们没办那个手续，Will很明确地表示自己不想被收养。” 

“这挺有意思的。”Hannibal哼哼道，会回想起自己在Lithuania孤儿院的时光。“你愿意分享一下你这个决定背后的想法吗？Will？”

“我知道他们不是真的想要一个儿子，而我也不想要父母。”Will耸了耸肩，杰克也严肃地点了点头，像是早已习惯了男孩洞悉一切的本事。“我没有别的意思，但我自己能将自己照顾地很好。” 

“你的独立精神值得称赞。”Hannibal说道，他自己也深知这种这种感觉。“大多数孤儿还是很渴望有一个家的。”

“大多数孤儿都很无聊。”Will说道，眼里满是对那个他离开的地方的厌恶之情。

“那看来你对自己与众不同这件事感到很骄傲？”

“哦？”Will扭捏地假笑着。“我很高兴你认为我与众不同，医生。”

Hannibal轻笑一声，往后向特工靠去，给了他一个恰到好处的微笑，“看看你给我带来一个多么有趣的人选，杰克。”他说道，血管里的血液夹杂着冰碴暗暗涌动。

Will在他后面笑了出来，很愉快地品味着Hannibal身上那只有他能看穿的不适感。


	4. 挣扎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀！全篇逮虾户！请系好安全带！
> 
> Hannibal质问Will为什么骗了他。

“我看你们两个处的还不错。”杰克看着两个人笑着说。Will弯了弯嘴角，挑眉看着Hannibal，好像在挑衅，问他敢不敢反驳杰克的话。Hannibal自己多年筑建的城墙倾覆在即，他现在就只想一把抓住眼前的男孩，掐断他的脖子，再把他撕成碎片，将他和自己的秘密一起带进坟墓。这样一切都会简单很多。

紧绷的沉默被杰克的一串电话铃声打破了。特工拿起手机接了电话，他朝电话的那一头喊着指令，皱着眉，转过脸含糊地对医生道歉。Hannibal点点头表示没关系，知道特工马上就要被叫走处理工作了不禁松了一口气。也是时候了。就在他们再次相逢地短短几分钟里，他的防线就已经慢慢地被眼前这个男孩一点点磨损。Hannibal不知道自己还可以撑多久，当然他也不想去测试自己的极限。

尽管Hannibal从来也不是那种会再对峙中退却的人，但他还是强迫自己退到了自己的一个书架旁。这个男孩实在是太诱人了，Hannibal害怕自己的表情会背叛自己内心的真实想法。

他稍微缓了一缓，但这么短的时间还不足以使他恢复理智。但男孩却也没有一点要放弃的样子。他舒展开自己的细长的双腿，不知不觉间跟了上去,贴上Hannibal的身子，就像一只小猫在轻嗅自己的所有物。

“想我了吗？”Will贴在他耳朵旁边，虽然他只是细细地低语着，但那句话却在Hannibal那浑沌的大脑里不断回响。就当杰克要发现他们靠的太近的时候，Will先后退了一步，但眼神却依旧在Hannibal身上游移，他的目光里带着焖燃的情欲，完全不像是一个孩子该有的样子。

Hannibal狠狠地咬着牙，强迫自己稳住脚跟，紧紧地握着手边一本书的书脊，以免自己一个冲动上前去掐住男孩的脖子。他真的是一个不怕死的小男孩，总是在正确与错误的边缘试探。这种行为真的又无礼又没品，但Hannibal性欲还是不可自控地被挑了起来。

眼前这个男孩远不是令人陶醉可以形容的了，他的存在本身就是一种毒药，而Hannibal不确定自己能不能克制住不去再尝一口。

“不好意思。”杰克又道了一次歉，把手机滑进自己的口袋，一脸担忧的样子。“我知道Will才刚刚到着，但恐怕我们得提前结束了。”

“是有什么公务吗？杰克？”Hannibal彬彬有礼的问道。

“恐怕是这样。嫌疑犯的证词出了点问题，他们要我在更正版本上签字。”特工叹了口气，对自己手下的无能感到恼火。

终于要结束这场折磨人的闹剧了。Hannibal本应为Will的离开而感到如释重负，但相反的他只感到了失望的阵痛感。

“什么？别啊！”Will立刻从Hannibal身边跑开，转而冲到了杰克身边。“我们怎么能现在就走呢？我还没玩够呢？”他撒娇式得抱怨着，终于表现得像一个他这个年龄的孩子该有得样子了。

要不是Hannibal知道Will操控人心的能力有多强的话，他估计会将眼前这一幕归类为单纯的父子间互动。但是，在和这个男孩经历过那放纵的一晚后，他不禁想Will所做的这一切是不是只是为了激发杰克内心的慈父情怀。他那副讨人喜欢的模样也确实能使他达到自己的目的，然而医生并不想就这样让他人随他摆布。

然而特工却根本没有这种疑虑。他带着大多数父母看着自己的孩子的那种神色看向Will，温柔中带着爱意，虽然有点恼火但还是无可奈何。

Will实在太招人喜欢了，不像其他孩子，他既聪明又有趣，尽管他是一个孤儿，他也从来不用这个来为自己的所作所为找借口。相反，他却用自己是孤儿的事实将自己推向卓越。再加上他自闭的天性，这让他的陪伴更像是一种难得的礼物，只给那些他认为配的上的人。

虽然也许杰克对他没有任何所有权，但这也不能阻止他想把Will宠成一个小傻子。

“那要是莱克特医生不介意，我就留你们两个在这再互相了解一下。”杰克做出了让步，转头看向Hannibal看他同不同意。“如果一切顺利的话，我们就可以在这周内把手续办了。” 

Hannibal生生咽下喉头的那一声叹息，像杰克这样的人就是喜欢占别人心软的便宜。要是是其他的在训生的话，他说不定还会接下这项任务，就当是继续为自己之前的放纵而赎罪了，但Will可比那些人危险多了。

这个男孩就是个小妖精，总是以调戏和挑衅危险的人为乐。Hannibal还记得那种因自己的不堪一击而生的痛苦与羞耻感，和最后拜倒在男孩让人无法抗拒的双唇下的感觉。让他自己一个人跟这个男孩呆在一起实在太危险了。而在他的内心深处，那个潜伏的恶魔早就蠢蠢欲动，急不可耐的咬着锁链。它要求被放出来，在一个月难以忍受的克制后，它饥渴得想尝到一点自由的甜头。

Hannibal不想再被这个男孩击垮一次，即使要以他失礼为代价，Hannibal也会义无反顾得这么做，仅仅是为了保住他那一丝犹存的理智。

但是与此同时，Hannibal心里有成千上万的问题想要质问这个男孩。他是怎么找到他的？难不成他跟踪了自己？又或者说他们的重逢真的是恶毒的命运之手在作怪？

这些疑惑最终还是战胜他心里那点畏惧感。Hannibal需要知道答案，所以他扯出一丝笑容，同意了他原本想拒绝的请求。

“我觉得这主意不错。”Hannibal笑着说，摆出一幅他平时的大度模样。Will在两人背后翻了个白眼，完全对男人那装模做样的彬彬有礼之态不感兴趣。另一边，杰克挺高兴的，很快跟Hannibal握了握手，抄起自己的外套就急着要回去工作。

“那明天晚饭的时候见？”他问道，一只脚已经跨出门外。

“是的，另外也请你的妻子一起来。”Hannibal礼貌地邀请道。

“我会跟她说的。”杰克轻笑了一下，明知自己老婆真的很忙，根本没时间应付这些应酬。“好好表现。”他转过头，给了Will一个严厉的眼神，心里很清楚Will就是喜欢以愚弄长辈为乐。Will睁着大眼睛看着杰克好像在说“谁？我吗？”，然后又是一幅单纯天真的模样，但两个男人没一个买账的。

门在他们俩身后被关上，Hannibal和Will都站着一动也不动，在紧张的沉默中观察着对方。就像野兽蓄势待发那般，他们紧绷着肌肉，等到杰克的车彻底消失在车道之后，他们面朝着对方径直向另一方靠近，直到他们的身体碰撞在一起，就像两只势均力敌的捕食者。

一声欲求不满的呜咽声在Will饥渴索吻被据之后从他的的唇边哼哼唧唧地泄了出来。当初把他带上高潮的那只大手现在把他提了起来，手指毫不留情地拽着他的小卷发直到他整个人以一个很不自然的姿势向后弯着。

“小孩，你到底在搞什么？”Hannibal咬着牙，再也不是那个会体贴地倾听自己病人的和蔼医生形象。

Will眨了眨眼睛，微微湿润的眼眸里滑出几滴泪珠。“我想要个吻来着。”他说道，语气里带着那熟悉的肆无忌惮的味道。粉嫩的舌尖伸出来舔舐着自己的嘴唇，试图弄出一幅Hannibal会同情的样子，但他根本做不到，他现在跟站在他面前的男人一样恼火。他们把自己的伪装甩在一边，方便他们将对方吞食。 “但我其实也不介意你干我的嘴。”Will软软地说。 

Hannibal的鼻翼翕合着，他现在什么也不想，只想上去攫取男孩轻佻放肆的双唇，狠狠撕咬直至渗血，然后射他满脸，最后像对待一个他花钱买来的婊子一样把他赶走。他把男孩拽得近了些，品味着他甜腻的喘息，天哪，真是个极品。

“跪下。”Hannibal沉声狠言道，强迫自己与眼前这个可口的男孩分开些距离，以免自己失控。

Will 喘着气音，跪伏在地上，仰视着Hannibal眼神里，对顺从的渴望根本不用去装。Hannibal都能看出来男孩有多想讨他开心，他的下身仅仅是因为这一个臣服的动作就支起来小帐篷。Hannibal狠狠地吞咽了一下，明知这一切可能根本代表不了什么，但他的欲火还是被挑燃得一发不可收拾。

医生向后靠在桌边，享受着体内那熟悉的电流感，那种只有驯服一个不听话的小孩才能给他带来的那种刺激感。男孩就这样跪在地上的样子实在让人欲罢不能，安静的就像一个娃娃，任人摆布。加上他那饥渴的眼神，Hannibal很确定Will已经准备好接受他应得的惩罚了。

他想抄起自己的手杖，把男孩身上打的浑身青紫，不管他怎么哭喊求饶都不去理他，也不去管他们之间什么圣神的安全词。Hannibal一点也不在乎眼前这个男孩，反正不是像那种他在乎其他的M的那种在乎。Will羞辱了他，就是这种冒犯行为让Hannibal忍不住想要在他那些邪欲之中放纵失控。

“不行！”Hannibal心里警铃大作，即刻阻止自己做出什么会让自己后悔的事情。要是自己真就这么失控就意味着男孩取得了胜利，那样的话即使是鲜血也无法洗清他的耻辱了。他不能就这么让男孩占了便宜，他要有个成年人该有的样子。

平复了一下心情，Hannibal睁开眼睛，俯视着男孩就好像他什么也不是一样。“你骗了我。”他说，欣赏着男孩脸上迷茫的表情，“你骗我说你到年龄了。”

当Will意识到Hannibal根本不准备干他的时候，他那层顺驯的伪装彻底被撕裂，立刻被他原有的那副桀骜的模样所代替。“那你当时也不在乎啊。”他回斥道，一点也不情愿就这么接受Hannibal的垃圾决定给他带来的打击。“你本可以问我要我的ID，或者要求我说实话，但你没有。”他上前一步靠近，咬牙低语，“你就是想爽一把，把一个未成年捆起来狠操。所以恭喜你啊医生，你现在可是犯下了法定强奸罪。”

Hannibal真的是怒火中烧，他现在就想以一种毫无快感的方式狠狠虐待这个男孩。“这不是什么能开玩笑的事情。”Hannibal咬牙切齿，不愿意就这么在这个小恶霸面前服输。“这可是一项重罪，你这样做已经危害到了我的行医执照和自由。”Will脸上看不出一点抱歉的意思，着实让Hannibal更加恼火，“你到底想要什么？钱吗？这就是你过活的方式吗？用你的年少去敲诈毫无戒备的男人？” 

Will叹了口气，慢慢站了起来，他湛蓝的眼睛低垂着，一步一步逼近Hannibal，好像他是一头困兽。“我永远都不会这么做的。”他说道，眼睛里闪着真挚，Hannibal被这种眼神晃的大脑一片空白。他又走近了些，伸出手想去摸Hannibal的脸颊，安抚他。

医生向旁边闪了一下，狠狠地用力一把钳住那只小手，不让他再靠近一点。Hannibal这么突然地动作显然吓到了男孩，不是因为被他抓得疼，或是被拒绝了，而是因为看着像Hannibal这么强壮的人居然表现得像一个猎物一样，Will没由来地感觉有些不安。

“你到底在害怕什么啊？”他问道，明亮的眼眸不顾一切地在Hannibal风卷云涌的双眼里搜寻着，想要一探究竟。“像你这种男人不应该就这么畏畏缩缩。”男孩实在搞不懂，也不继续嘲弄和挑逗了，他现在就想弄清眼前这个矛盾重重的男人到底在想什么。

Will的话深深扎进医生的心里。也许是因为Will的语气太过轻柔，他心里的羞耻感和愤怒感呼得爆棚起来。突然他胸口升起一股无法抑制的冲动想要去证明男孩说的话是错误的。他可是一个莱克特，他才不会在畏惧中怯懦地发抖。 

“你感觉我是在畏缩吗，小孩？”医生反问道，心里的暴力因子只被最后一道链锁堪堪封住。

“也许你就是在，我知道你现在不是真正的那个你。”Will低低地说，眼神直直穿透Hannibal那层自以为把控地很好的愤怒伪装。“这个......名牌，Doctor Hannibal fucking Lecter。”他嘲弄般地轻笑一声，双眼穿透一切，只盯着那怪物看着，招着手诱着它出来。“你现在甚至不是你想成为的那个人。”

Hannibal 的第一反应是驳斥男孩的质询，然后一把掐住他的脖颈，就这样把他捏死在自己手里，让自己的秘密和他一起消失。没人应该知道他的耻辱，他与之奋战多年的邪欲。 “住嘴。”Hannibal咬牙切齿，一把甩开男孩的小手。“你对我一无所知。”

“我知道的够多了。”Will坚持到，完完全全被那头怪物迷住了只想奋力使之长存。“我知道你很享受在宾馆的那个晚上。那种释放的感觉。”他摸着Hannibal那整齐挺立的领子，眼睛好像在看着什么隐形的锁铐。“我也很喜欢，跟你在一起我什么都不用装。”

这种坦诚的心里话本不该被说出来。这让Hannibal的内心扭曲地渴望着一些他以前自以为自己不需要的东西。他渴望一个能看清楚他自己本质，并即使这样也完全接受他的伴侣。

“你一直都在奋力把它掩藏起来，不是吗？”男孩继续紧逼，怀着满满的共情，眼睛因为洞悉了Hannibal深藏内心的战役而微微湿润。“你这一生都在这么做，压抑自己的欲望，日复一日地否认一切，并在一次次胜利中定义自己的存在。”Will紧咬着牙，感觉它心里的恶魔就像一只被狩猎天性所束缚的猎犬。

“你为什么要这么做？就为了被社会接受？就为了和那些弱智绵羊的群？”他甩了甩脑袋，对Hannibal的阿顺取容感到无语。“我倒希望你不用这么干。难道你不知道你失控的时候有多迷魂淫魄吗？” Will闭上眼睛，回味起Hannibal那生猛的原始激情插进他身体的感觉，浑身一震颤抖。“我还想再看一次。”男孩求道，渴望着那头猛兽，好像它就是为他而生一般。“再来一次吧。”

Hannibal口干舌燥，完完全全被男孩的共情能力所震撼到了。他感觉自己就像被脱光了一样，在Will洞悉一切的目光下赤身裸体。但当他向紫夫人敞开心扉的时候，他也没有感觉像现在这样羞耻。当时他只感受到了那种被接受的轻松，浑身被注满了力量。

当自己的身体渴望着占有支配一切时，眼前这个男孩却认为他是无私的，这实在是太奇怪了。而且他居然说他这样迷魂淫魄。就这样沉浸在他们俩个人之间温柔的沉默里，一种，他所从未体会的感觉涌上心头，不能说是快感，却是那种曾令他望而却步的满足感。

“我......”Hannibal不自觉地有些结巴，因找不到合适的词来回复而觉得自己没用。但确实没有什么词句可以回复男孩的坦率，如果真的有的话，那估计也只有感激的泪水了。“

好像他可以看穿Hannibal内心膨胀交织的矛盾一样，慢慢的，Will脸上的怒气化成了一丝微笑。微翘起的嘴角实在跟他天使般的脸庞太配了，那么温柔，那么和煦，Hannibal根本无法拒绝那贴上来的密唇。

这个吻禁断的本质让Hannibal想本能地逃开，就像是一种他这么多年来的苦修打磨出来的条件反射一样。直到男孩的双唇撬开了他的嘴，Hannibal所有的什么借口和坚守都烟消云散。

他凭什么不能就这么沉浸在男孩美好的肉体里？他心甘情愿地来找他，早有预谋地一手策划了这场罪孽深重的重逢。难道他没资格享受这一切吗？毕竟他也已经赎清了他的罪，剥夺了自己一切娱乐的权力当作是忏悔。为什么他不能把这一切当作是自己努力换来的奖励呢？

“就尝一口吧。”他想着，伸出舌头品尝着男孩的甜美。还没当他能好好享用男孩的每一寸味道时，他就发现自己不可自拔的用力地抱着男孩，紧紧地压进自己身体里。

他硬的不行，狠狠地顶着男孩的小腹，Hannibal感觉，在一段禁欲苦修之后，自己的每一寸肌肤都跳跃着充满活力。突如其来的激情，潮涌般似的铺天盖地地袭来让Will有点喘不过来气，小嘴在Hannibal的攻势下泛着水光。男人满意的低哼着，音调里满溢着饥渴的放纵，因为Will的乖顺而兴奋不已。

一切都不是该有的样子，他所做的一切都是那么荒唐，但同时一切又让他感觉是那么飘飘欲仙。即使他知道这其实是一场本不该发生的重逢闹剧，但他不可自持地认为这个男孩就该是属于他的。

Will轻喘着，愉快地感受着Hannibal熊熊燃烧的欲火，哼叫着任由男人一路向下吻在他的脖子上，啃咬着他的嫩肉。 “嗯嗯~就是这样。”他舒服地呻吟，呜咽着伸着脖子任凭Hannibal留下那种第二天早上也消不掉的青紫印记。“我还想要，狠狠咬我。”Will求道，指甲扣进Hannibal梳的整整齐齐的头发里。

男人一把扯住Will的小卷发，欣赏着那被他咬着在唇边的不适感。“还轮不到你告诉我该怎么做。”Hannibal狠戾道，只想彻底摧毁男孩的灵魂，直到他在自己的脚下俯首帖耳。“你听，你服从，你只回答我‘是，先生’或‘不是，先生’，听懂了吗？”

Will狠狠地吞咽一口，点了点头，结果只换来头发被拉扯的刺痛感。“是的，先生。”他有点微微啜泣，根本就不用装，男人声音里的不可违抗的强硬让他只想乖乖听话。

“脱衣服。”Hannibal命令道，把男孩推开，开始解自己的领带。Will很快就执行了命令，脱光了他之前穿好的衣服，赤身裸体展现在Hannibal面前。

他跪了下去，招呼那只潜伏着的怪物和他一起玩耍。四肢着地，Will慢慢地朝男人爬去，讨好般地沉着腰，挑逗般地扭着屁股。

Will两片臀瓣之间闪着光地金属物件引起了Hannibal的注意。 他呼吸一滞，一脚踩在男孩肩上，强有力地阻止他的进一步动作。“你那戴的是什么，小孩？”低沉的音调里满是欲火。

“......是肛塞，先生。”Will红着脸羞赧地承认道。他低下头掩面，小脸蹭着医生的鞋子，饥渴地品味着他们之间小小的触碰。

“为了我自己带上的吗，小孩？”男人问道，愉快地看到男孩知道要挨操，先给自己做了扩张。

Will轻轻地笑，想看Hannibal在听到他的回答之后到底是个什么反应，有点激动：“不是的......是别人给我戴上的。” 

嫉妒像一只冰刃一下子射进Hannibal的心里，在被妒火燃尽之前骤然停止了跳动，“谁？”他低吼着，心里闪过无数种将人折磨致死的方法。

“就是......别人。”Will嘴贴着Hannibal锃亮的皮鞋，默默地舔舐着他的鞋面，像个放荡的婊子。

“叫什么？”Hannibal吼道，他的肉棒因想着Will被一群淫虐的男人买来排着队肏干而胀大，他真的很讨厌自己这个样子。

“约翰......”Will咧着嘴窃笑了一下，心里笑Hannibal这么轻易的就被自己一个小小的谎话所激怒。男孩咬着下唇，小心翼翼地穿过自己的卷发看向Hannibal，眼前的景象让他呼吸一滞。

Hannibal现在这个样子实在在摄人心魄了，浑身笼罩着那贪婪地欲火，和那令人腿软的冲天怒气 。他面前站着的是一个将自己的欢乐建立在他人痛苦之上的男人，一个灵魂从他人的哭嚎中汲取营养的恶魔。Hannibal就是那个他真正想要的人，Will知道他会使那个将他推向并冲破极限的那个人。他就是想让他生气，他想要他的孽欲，他想要他那注满独占欲的每一下紧握深深陷进自己每一寸皮肉，给他带来深切的痛楚。 

Hannibal 能彻底摧毁他的身体和心智，而且Will愿意不惜一切代价去体验那种升天的快感。

“给我抽出来，别等我把它拿出来卡在你牙上，把它们都撬光。”Hannibal咆哮着，一脚把Will踢翻在地上，去脱自己的西服。

男孩翻倒在地毯上，但身下的肉棒却还硬着，前端因为Hannibal的粗暴对待渗着爱液。他掰开自己的臀瓣，开始用力推挤，他那嫩红的穴口抽搐着紧缩着，艰难地不停收缩，想把肛塞排出去。

一种掠夺性地满足感在Hannibal地嘴角扩散开来。看着Will在他地命令之下奋力挣扎着，熊熊燃烧地怒火渐渐消退了一点。那个肛塞是一个长长的表面光滑的金属，顶端星星点点得沾着肠液和干涸的精液。实在是令人作呕。但Hannibal的手却还是忍不住向下探去，对着眼前的场景上下撸动起来，很清楚自己的柱身被Will的内壁包裹着是多么爽。 

肛塞一寸一寸从穴口被挤出来，这个侵入的异物伴随着一声金属闷响落在他办公室的地板上。男孩下面的小嘴可怜兮兮的吐着精液和肠液，就像是他放荡的证明，Hannibal只想将手指插进去，狠狠把一切都刮蹭干净，直到男孩的鲜血洗净那恶心的味道。

“我可不打算操你那脏穴。”男人厌恶的出着鼻音，用尖锐的话狠狠羞辱着，男孩不禁一阵抽搐。“你的嘴巴。”Hannibal命令道，拿了一个响指，指向自己两腿之间的位置。

他连男孩舔湿自己的嘴唇的时间都没给，一当男孩进入了Hannibal的可控范围，他就一把抓过男孩的头，狠狠按在自己的下体上。“给我解开，不许用手。”男孩呜咽着应着一声可怜兮兮的“是的，先生。”，声音闷闷的埋在厚厚的布料里。

雪白的牙齿一丝不苟的摆弄着，挣扎着想要解开Hannibal的腰带。当他捣鼓的时间太长让医生不耐烦了，Hannibal便一把抓住他的卷发，蓄了十成力狠狠地反手就是一巴掌。男孩的嘴唇因为掌掴而微微裂开，点点渗着血丝，血珠一路向下滑落到他的下巴上。“真不知道你到底能做好什么？”

“对不起，先生。”Will应道，声音细细的，因为Hannibal的狂虐而激动得有些微微颤抖。就这样被剥去自己的聪明才智和功名成就，就这么沦为一个无脑的娼妓。老天，这种感觉实在太爽了。

没心情再等Will磨蹭了，Hannibal手指掐着男孩的脖子，把他提了起来。男孩被弄的喘不过来气，干呕起来，但Hannibal用力地握着没有松手。“真是没用。”Hannibal咬着牙，声音里的尖酸刻薄货真价实，满意地看着男孩的肉棒因为他的羞辱而汩汩地泄出前液。Hannibal熟练地用一只手解开裤子，放出了自己的巨物。

Will跪了下去，把Hannibal的手指咳了出来。当那沾满口水的手指拂上他的脸，插在他头发里时，Will不禁想要逃跑。 “让我看看你这小嘴有没有什么用。张开。”Hannibal沉声命令着，掐着男孩耳后，将柱身抵在男孩的嘴唇上。

“不要啊，先生，我......”Will软软地求着，但就在他张嘴哀求的空隙被Hannibal占了便宜，一下子全都插了进去，直抵喉咙。剩下的话都被噎着再也说不出口。

实在太大了，大到撑的Will难受。医生喘着粗气，看着男孩的嘴巴被迫张到最大限度，愉快地勾起唇角，看着男孩嘴唇都不能包住自己的牙齿。“不错，还算舒服。”他深深的呼出一口气，爱极了男孩为了自己而尽力张开小嘴的样子。

没过多久，男孩原本细微的抽搐声就变成一阵阵闷闷的干呕声。Will简直不能呼吸，Hannibal实在太大了，粗硬的头部生生卡在他的气管处，他被呛的连续干呕着，难受地出着气，却怎么也没办法吸进任何东西。当他就要因为缺氧而晕头转向的时候，Hannibal终于抽了出来，但还没等Will吸进半口气，他又粗暴的干了进来。

Hannibal舒服的低喘，把男孩当作是一个玩具，肆意地玩弄着，用来取悦自己的肉棒。Will的小嘴是那么温暖，那么有活力。他敏感的柱身甚至都能感受到男孩嘴里各式各样的纹路。 那软韧的小舌，那在他抽干时绷紧的条条肌理，还有那滑嫩的喉口......一切都好像是专门为他而生一样。Hannibal狠干着，所有器官原有的生理目的都被扔在了一边。

当高潮逼近，Hannibal按住了Will的头，照着他的嘴开始猛干。男孩嘴唇上的伤口被慢慢撕扯开，血珠滴下来弄脏了他的裤子。眼泪断了线一样布满Will的小脸。Hannibal瞄了一眼Will的小兄弟，即使是这么被粗暴地羞辱侵犯，他的下身依旧挺立着，没有一点蔫下去的势头。

眼前的景象直接将Hannibal送上高潮的顶峰。他把自己深深的埋进Will的小嘴里，然后慢慢的一点一点抽出来，将精液涂满男孩的喉口，他的舌头，还有他的嘴唇。Hannibal喘着气，一只手撑着桌子靠在上面，看着脚下的男孩上气不接下气的努力吞咽着自己粘稠的精液。 

男人深深陶醉于自己掌控一切的强权之中，沈醉在肆意玩弄他人身体的快感之中。这种感觉迸进他的大脑，没有什么可以与之相比，更不是那些乏味的角色扮演游戏可比的。这是真正的掌控，是真正的占有。毫无愧疚之感，如此自私自利，但同时又是那么令人餍足。

Hannibal的大脑被高潮余韵填的满满的，他把自己塞回裤子里，缓了缓神智，捏着Will的脸颊将他拽了过来，男孩可怜兮兮的哼叫着，嘴边还沾着没吞下去的精液，手握着自己还吐着水的挺立。“求求你了。”他的声音有些沙哑，嗓子被操得瘀伤累累，渴望着想射出来。

Hannibal的手指划过他干涸的泪痕，勾起了唇角。之前的野蛮被不应期的清醒所取代。Will眨着眼睛，带着扭曲的执念仰视着Hannibal。 

“滚出去。”Hannibal厉声呵道，冷酷无情地将男孩推到在地上。Will一脸不快又不可思议地盯着他看。“我再也不想见到你。”

有那么一瞬间，Hannibal以为男孩会一下子哭出来。他实在看不下去男孩脸上痛苦的表情，但Hannibal心下已经做下了决定。他跟这个男孩在一起的时间越长，他就越容易被自己阴暗面所掌控。这根本就是一时的失控放纵。Hannibal决定放手，全都是因为那几句甜言蜜语。 

但哭声怎么也没有响起，Will面无表情，丝毫没有流露出因Hannibal的变卦而感到被玩弄的感觉。他平静地穿好衣服，收好自己的东西，一点也没有为羞耻或失败所困扰的感觉。

“没用的，你应该清楚，等你再来找我只是时间的问题。”他说道，用西装外套把脸擦干净，一把扔在Hannibal的沙发上。

“我绝不可能这么做。”Hannibal说，对此坚信不疑，直到最后一个词离开自己的嘴边。

Will勾唇一笑，给了他一个我都懂的眼神。“你会的，就像其他人一样。”他说着，嘴角的弧度渐渐扩大，疑虑开始在Hannibal的心里扎了根。男孩再没看第二眼就出了门，只留Hannibal在背后狠狠的盯着他。


	5. 茶杯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal和杰克讨论了Will的未来，意识到了一些深刻的东西。

###  [Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850728/chapters/51157756) ** **:**** ** **茶杯****

###  ****Summary:** **

Hannibal和杰克讨论了Will的未来，意识到了一些深刻的东西。

###  ****Chapter Text** **

在Hannibal第一次给FBI当顾问的时候，杰克对他的加入还是有点疑虑的。男人看着着实很体面，一身定制西服，开着宾利，完全是一个讲究的花花公子形象。也不是说特工对富人就有什么偏见，只是杰克觉得这人可能在看到尸体的第一眼的时候就会晕倒，而他也没那闲工夫就照顾一个无能的人。 

但当Hannibal不仅沉着冷静而且完美地完成了他的任务的时候，杰克惊喜地发现自己不仅很高兴而且不由自主地对眼前这个男人产生了极大的兴趣。大多数心理学助理在调查的过程中基本都没什么用，但Hannibal的冷静和深刻的见解实在让他刮目相看。杰克有点庆幸他没有将之前那些偏见说出口，而他现在努力地想要对Hannibal比他平时对他人更友善一点来弥补自己内心的小愧疚。 

没过多长时间杰克就发现了Hannibal之前其实是个外科医生。虽然他们的工作领域不同，但这也不能阻止杰克去欣赏男人对公益事业的投入。即使在FBI，这种坚定的无私精神也很少见。公益服务往往只会吸引那些想那这个当垫脚石然后爬上高位的人，真正享受为他人服务的真的很少见。

他们之间频繁的工作会议很快就转变成了一种基于他们之间相互尊重并欣赏的友谊。未过多久，杰克与医生相处的时间就越来越长，经常就一些案子来询问医生的意见，而且有时候还会就一些个人问题寻求建议。认识警队以外的人对杰克来说还是很开心的，从宗教到艺术，再到影响日常的微妙政治，这给杰克带来对其他事物的一些新鲜见解，一些像他这样的警察们通常不会去关注的东西。 

当他第一次去参加Hannibal的众多晚宴之一时。杰克真的被眼前盛大的场景所惊艳到了。价值百万的珠宝，对他来说乏味的歌剧鉴赏，还有那些上流社会的八卦。他从没跟Hannibal聊过这些东西，但这个男人在这些话题里简直时游刃有余，毫不费力地与他人交谈着，取悦着每一位客人，让他们感觉好像他们就是这场晚宴里最重要的贵客。

就像打开了新世界的大门，而Hannibal就是那里万众仰慕的王子。一切的都过于真实，让杰克有点晕眩，他不禁发誓下次再来的时候一定要带上自己的老婆，身为一个外交官她能更好驾驭这些错综复杂的上流人士。

尽管有点小小的失落，这场晚宴还是加深了杰克对Hannibal的景仰之情。他本可以像他的这些客人一样舒适地在平庸里悠闲度日，对着空气无谓地发着牢骚，但他却没有，他选择了一个光荣的职业，拯救他人的生命。

当他跟贝拉滔滔不绝地讲着莱克特医生的时候，他老婆给了他一个我什么都懂的微笑，转转了眼珠“我猜他也是你收藏品之一喽？” 

“你这什么意思？”杰克咕囔着，刚从那个让他有点不适的晚宴回来，还有点不太开心。 

她有点取笑式的勾起嘴角，给了杰克一个安抚的吻，“你啊，我亲爱的老公，喜欢收藏别人。你的在训生，莱克特医生......就像个童子军里的小孩会在森林里捡那些闪闪发亮的奇怪东西。” 

如果有谁胆敢对杰克这么说话，他怕是会立刻生气地冷下来，但贝拉总有办法将批评说教变成暖心的调情。每次她这么做的时候，杰克都无法拒绝，所以他揽过他的手，亲吻着她散着百香果气息的手指，很庆幸自己可以娶到这样的老婆。

“我喜欢跟优秀的人在一起，像你一样的人。”他解释道，但贝拉只是笑了起来，任由他的吻布在自己微红的脸颊上。

几年之后他们去了很多孤儿院，然后贝拉发现他在纽约的一家孤儿院外面跟一个奇怪的小孩交谈着。她坐在他们旁边，听着他们在争论福尔摩斯侦探手段的优缺点。杰克根本都没注意到她，完全被男孩的聪明才智所吸引。

“他也是你收集品之一？”她在开车回去的路上调笑着，刚发现了这么一个不同寻常的小孩，杰克光顾着高兴了，连反驳她的力气都不想费了。 

他几乎将Will看作自己的儿子，培养他走上自己的道路。杰克想象着骄傲地看着他从学校毕业，跟他一起享受父子时光。一切都会是那么完美，而且杰克深信Will有资格继承Crawford这个姓。

但当男孩拒绝被他们所领养时，他们那种泛滥的母性很快消散了。而且都已经见过这么一个出色的孩子了，杰克怎么还能接受就随便再找一个其他的孩子。他的老婆一开始也很失望，但她的繁忙的工作很快就分散了她的注意力，没让她深陷再悲伤之中。 

“我很高兴完美已经过了那个阶段了。”她现在会这么就这件事开一些玩笑，但杰克完全不这么想。他还是想跟Will接触，他不想就这么跟他切断一切联系仅仅是因为他们没有家庭这层关系。

所从那以后他就特别关照这个男孩，经常给他捐钱，并且一有时间就往孤儿院跑。他们经常通邮件，杰克就这么一点一点见证了他在个人和学术上的成长。 

“一个男孩需要一个强大的男性榜样。”他这么跟她的老婆解释着，而贝拉也就任他这么说。她甚至还抽出时间给Will写过信，虽然她对这个孩子的喜爱从没达到过她老公那种程度，但杰克知道她还是会很乐意当这个孩子的母亲的。

虽然没办法给男孩冠上自己的姓，但杰克还是很愿意相信这个男孩会继承他在局内留下的遗产。他很期望Will能和他一起工作，所以他尽全力将自己有点令人讨厌的工作描述得比现实情况诱人的多，但他也不指望激起Will什么无私奉献的精神。

男孩实在讨人喜欢，可爱的都让人有点担忧，而且优势他对别人洞察一针见血，生硬的都让人有点不适。所有的这些特质都让他可以成为一个很优秀的侧面画像师。他可以潜入那些罪犯的心理，然后给出别人都得不出的见解，然后除了对这些人渣的厌恶，毫发无伤地走出这些变态的脑子。 

杰克倒是一点也不在乎这些东西，要是真的说他在乎什么，他倒是更但心男孩最后会为那些无良大公司工作，利用自己的才智去追名逐利。要真是那样的话，那真的是对他的潜力一种浪费，无论是对他自己来说，还是对这个社会来说。 

所以当Will被John Hopkins大学录取了的时候，杰克立马就给他弄到一份在FBI的实习工作，还给他写了很多关于支持他上大学的信。虽然这两件事看上去没什么联系，但Will也实在忍不下心就这么拒绝杰克--唯一一个这么愿意在他身上投入时间精力的成年人。

现在每当杰克在办公室的时候他都会跟Will见面，他还确保每周五晚上都会邀请Will去他们家和贝拉一起吃晚饭。Will当然不是完美的，一起吃过了这么多顿晚饭，他们也很清楚如果真的收养了他，那将会给他们的婚姻带来很多压力。但是杰克早就已经接受了Will的一些古怪的地方。他还年轻，刚过了16岁，杰克很有信心顺服男孩的野性，将他培养成一个健全的成年人。

然而Hannibal Lecter看起来就像是这项任务的最佳人选。他是杰克所认识的人里面最受尊敬的一个，而且虽然他很不想承认，但是他繁忙的工作让他实在没有办法像一个真正的父亲那样去教育Will。 

毕竟养一个孩子的代价几乎是不可能去量化的，而且除了Hannibal Lecter 他也不太信任其他人去激发男孩所缺少的那一点人性。当Hannibal主动提出要志愿于案件咨询以外的事情时，杰克就找准机会把这个导师项目拿上了台面。

他知道这两个人肯定会很合得来。Hannibal才华横溢，足以让男孩心生敬畏，而且他还有着心理学学位，用来对付那些男孩喜欢玩的心理游戏，着实游刃有余。 

他应邀去Hannibal家吃晚饭，当他踏进门的那一刻，他脑中在就浮现出了Hannibal在表上签字的画面。反正就他在上次会面所看到的，这事就算是定了。

Hannibal也没有任何要拒绝的表示，他礼貌地笑着招呼着杰克，给他倒了一杯普洛塞克，说这些有的没的直到杰克吃完了盘子所有的东西。但是，当他们开始谈起Will，一切都变了个模样。

“那么，你觉得他怎么样？”杰克有点兴奋地问道，以为他将会听到那些寻常其他人会对男孩发出的溢美之词。Hannibal清了清嗓子，把餐具放在一边，十指绞在一起，欲言又止。杰克皱了皱眉，耐着性子等着他开口。他知道这个时候催Hannibal对自己和Will都没有好处。 

“额......一切都在预想之中。”Hannibal说着，像往常一样打着官腔。“Will是一个聪明又有点早熟的孩子，他将在任何他选择的领域里做出一番成就。” 

“但是你这句尾还有一个‘但是’，不是吗？”杰克说，对Hannibal的犹豫之态有些失望。医生轻笑了一声，歪了歪头。 

“但是，我怕这个男孩不是我所能驾驭的了的，杰克。他有点太......” 

“顽固。”“ _快进来，别带套了，我要你射在我里面_ 。”

_“_ 没有耐心 _。”“我想要个吻来着，但我也不介意你干我的嘴。”_

“没有礼貌。”“ _那你的安全词是什么？_ _”_ _他说道，嘲弄般的勾起嘴角_ 。

Hannibal抿了一口酒，向后靠在椅背上，脑中男孩跪在他面前的画面挥之不去，他给他一种掌权的幻想，然后又扔下几句不详，几近威胁的话，最后就这么跨出了大门。他试图将这一切思绪都击得粉碎。 

杰克揉了揉自己的太阳穴，叹了口气。Hannibal一针见血，把Will的缺点都指了出来，而杰克总是说服自己这些不过一个天才的古怪之处。“他......确实有点早熟。”杰克语气有点弱，Hannibal轻笑几声，对他显然不充分的描述摇了摇头。

“不止这些，杰克，他十分聪慧，很有动机，而且比以往我所照辖的所有人都成熟。坦白来说，他根本不需要一个导师去引导他走向成功，他需要的是一对父母。”Hannibal尽量缓下语气。“我恐怕我还没有准备好去承担一个做父亲的巨大责任。”

虽然他的话语之间并没有参杂什么指责的口吻，但还是狠狠打击到了杰克，又勾起了他那本淡去的对一个儿子的渴望。 

“我比谁都想去当这个父亲，相信我Hannibal，我真的很想，但我真的没有那个时间。”杰克看了眼杯子的酒，把剩下的纯酿一口全闷了。Hannibal挑了挑眉但什么也没说，等着杰克把剩下的话说完。 

“即使他现在在局里实习，我都没什么时间见他。有时候我就会想他一个人呆在宿舍里，因为年龄小而被孤立。我就怕他会误入歧途然后毁了他自己的前程。”他摇了摇头，没让Hannibal再往他杯子里倒酒。

Hannibal感同身受地点点了头，然后起身把餐具收了起来，上了茶和甜点。 他们退到了客厅，杰克靠坐在壁龛边，凝视着黑漆漆的街道，盘子里的东西一口都没动，身上流露出的焦虑感让Hannibal有点意外。 

“看起来你真的很关心Will。”他说道，把椅子拉过来跟杰克面对面坐着。“虽然这个孩子不是你的，但你这么为他操心，就像他是你的孩子一样。” 

杰克轻笑几声，把精致的瓷杯罩在手里。“他跟别人不一样，Hannibal。我只是不想让他误入歧途而已。”

特工站起身，把茶杯放在托盘上，两手插在口袋里，透过窗户，看着远方。

“他是个好孩子Hannibal。我知道的。”

‘你都不知道你到底错的有多离谱。’Hannibal无声地在心里反驳着。杰克的真情实感确实很感人，但Hannibal知道Will只会让他的生活变得更糟糕。男孩生生得把自己封所在内心的怪物拉扯了出来，热情地招呼着它好像俩个人是经久未见的恋人。就好像他从来没体验过什么是自由一样。无论是哪一个感恩戴德的M，还是哪一声闷闷的哀求声，都比不上这种放纵能让他的情感来的宣泄如柱。

Will挑战了他的权威，挑起了他的怒火，虽然Hannibal很不愿意去承认，但他确实已经彻底被这个男孩迷住了。

看着杰克和Will之间的互动让他不禁期望这个男孩能看在杰克的份上而变乖一点。虽然他很怀疑像Will这么野性的人怕是不会仅仅是为了得到他人的认可而将自己的本性束缚起来，但也许随着年龄的增长他可以能从其他人的言语之间汲取一些智慧。

但是光是想着让其他人用自己的条条框框去随便捏塑男孩就让Hannibal有点不太舒服。他都能想到男孩坐在自己的新导师脚下，被迫隐去自己的光华，强迫自己变得不那么活泼。假装不那么聪明，咽下嘴边的尖刻的反斥，一切的一切就只是为了讨好某个平庸的导师。

他的血液在愤怒的独占欲中滚滚涌沸着。在经历了这么多月的禁欲苦修和忏悔，Hannibal一想到Will就这么从他的指缝间逃走，心底埋藏已久的欲念就不由得膨胀迸发出来。一切都是没道理，是他将那个将男孩赶走的，那么粗暴地玩弄男孩的也是他。而现在，他还拒绝了成为男孩生命中一部分的宝贵机会。

Hannibal开始后悔，一开始就不该与他相遇。他那宝贵的自制力早已支离破碎，而现在要是有谁在劝他那么一下，他怕是离重新考虑他的决定就只差一步之遥了。

都是什么破事啊。

“医生，你知道吗？他考完试是坐着大巴去办他的离院手续的。”杰克声音里带着一丝骄傲的感觉，“很多人都很说可以开车带他去，但他坚持花自己的钱从Baltimore一直到Manhattan。说是不想接受施舍。”

“顽固。”Hannibal说道，只是这次说话的时候他的嘴角微微勾起一道上扬的弧线。

“但这也不见得是件坏事啊，医生！他只是需要有人帮他磨去些棱角罢了。”

“然后你觉得我就能胜任？”Hannibal问道，试图用怀疑的语气去掩饰他藏不住的兴奋感。 

“你想想啊，Hannibal，你将有机会去塑造这个男孩，去塑造他超凡的头脑。”杰克激动的说，跟Hannibal一样，面对这个诱人的提议，兴奋却又烦恼着。“其实现在这个导师项目对那些在训生来说不过是为了修饰他们的简历而被逼着走个过场罢了，但这次是一个真正的教导关系，你可以帮助一个需要指导的孩子，我真的想不出来有什么比这更让人满足的事情了。”

虽然现在他还不能就这么让杰克知道他心里想的是什么，但杰克真的是讲出了他的心里话。其实这也是为什么当时他还在John Hopkins教书的时候，即使他天天日程排的那么紧，却还要抽出时间去指导那些学生。很多学生确实也不值得他去浪费时间，但当发现一些像Alana Bloom这样的宝藏学生时，确实就像杰克说的那样，十分令人满足。他都能想象到就这么把自己的准则灌输进一个尚待打磨的头脑当中会是多么美妙。

记忆的残片一点点在Hannibal脑内拼接起来，他又回想起他带着他的妹妹走出他家庄园之外布满迷雾的森林，看着她从一个遇到事只会哭鼻子的小孩蜕变成一个充满生机的少女，那种舒畅的感觉笼罩着他的心，经久不散。他还记得他们之间分享发现的那种喜悦，从发现萤火虫，到追寻一个蜗牛的轨迹。他还记得这一切的一切都让他自我感觉很好，也不管那些女佣和管家是如何在他背后盯着他看着，窃窃私语的。 

他已经记不起来上一次感到这么满足是什么时候了。

“你是我认识的人中最受尊敬的一位了，Hannibal。”杰克接着说，这么一句温和的请求感觉就像是一把尖刃猛地刺进他的胸膛。

他清楚，杰克这么说不过是想唤起他自己的内心的那一份骄傲罢了，试图引出他都不太确定自己有没有的那一部分优良本质，但是杰克的观点真的打动了他。他确实很想亲近那个男孩，去教育他，去引领他。带他戒掉那些滥交的恶习，抹去他那份公然的无礼。Will身上满是希望与愿景，如果就这么看着他挥霍自己的潜能，那真的是一场悲剧。

就像死亡埋葬了他深爱的妹妹一切那样。

Hannibal抬头对上杰克的眼睛，发现他的瞳孔里隐约闪着胜利的微光。医生不由得轻笑几声，本来就在嘴边的婉拒这次却怎么也说不出口，他有些犹豫不决。

也许这次他能重拾那种满足感呢，也许跟Will在一起他就可以将维持住那些紫夫人曾经传给他的人生准则。也许他们可以一起成为更好的人。

像是感觉到了希望，杰克抓住机会，没给Hannibal留回旋的余地，就像他审讯嫌疑犯那样，开始对他的良心施压。

“真的没有其他人了，就算我想照顾他，我工作太忙了也抽不出时间。”在男人多次无视杰克的请求后，Hannibal理解同情的眼神在杰克看来这桩事就算是定下了。“这样吧，我去跟Will谈谈，让他好好表现，我只求你再给他一次机会。”

Hannibal又来回地将这个提议在脑子过了几遍，心里很清楚无论杰克怎么说教，也改变不了Will的本性。 

“他其实是个好孩子，Hannibal。”杰克又强调了一遍，好像多重复几遍Hannibal就会同意一样。

Hannibal最后还是让步了，还没正式签字就点了点头。‘ _没关系的_ 。’他跟杰克握了握手，试图在心里说服自己。他跟杰克告了别，送他一直上了车，身体都好像机械的不受控制。当他回去关上门的那一刻，一股晕眩感直冲得他头昏脑胀。

他究竟干了什么啊！本来他一直都做得很好来着，即使当时男孩跪在他面前他都没有动摇。难道前两次不幸得相遇还不足以证明Will对他来说是多么糟糕吗？难道他这么多个月来的自我厌恶还不足以说明男孩对他的影响是多么可怕吗？

他把一个还没洗的茶杯狠狠甩进水池，感觉好像那一块块碎片能让将他恢复理智似的。到了第二天早上，被摔碎的茶杯还躺在那里，支离破碎，他花了这么多月试图去修补的自制力，现在就像这些上好的瓷片，白白的被浪费了，四散分离。 

突然一阵疯狂的敲门声将Hannibal从沉思中惊醒。他去开门的时候手里还握着一块瓷片，有点惊讶的怔怔地看着门口那个身影，那个让他日思夜想的男孩。

***

“你居然跟杰克叔叔讲我的坏话。”即使是不满的埋怨着，Will的一举一动还是那么漂亮。他连句招呼都不打，径直就挤进了屋里。医生眨了眨眼睛，难以置信地盯着男孩的背后看着，然后又狠狠眨了眨眼，想要确定自己不是在做梦。 

“我是说，你想要我回来这一点我一点也不惊讶，只是你没必要这么说我坏话吧？天爷，我被杰克叔叔训了有一个小时，要我尊重长辈，还有什么其他的废话。”Will不屑地嗤之以鼻，一脸自得地样子抱着肩，一屁股坐在一把椅子上，就像是王子坐在了王位上一样。

“你怎么说？”他质问道，就像一个傲慢的小王子，对他的仆人吼着无理的要求。想想这副形象跟他还挺配的，Hannibal微张着嘴，就这么盯着男孩看，没有一丝昨晚的头晕脑胀，反而他只感觉心里很舒畅，终于松了一口气。 

他本不应该因为见到男孩而感到高兴，但现在男孩就在他面前，Hannibal只感到很开心。 

“脚从我椅子上拿下去。”男人冷冷地说，将男孩盘起来的双腿扫了下去，两只脚砸在地上发出咚的响声。Will抬眼瞪着他，眼里闪过一丝想要杀人的念头，但最后却慢慢转而孕燃着一股欲色。

“别那么生气嘛，你很高兴我现在在这里。”Will的小嘴张合着，发着气泡音，蹬掉了鞋子，又将双腿盘在身下。两只小脚被袜子裹着，天真地扭动着，Hannibal有点移不开眼睛。但医生很快就强迫自己移开视线，心里很清楚自己是有多么容易就会因男孩毫无深度的挑逗而陷入泥潭。

“在早上七点？怕是很难。”他嗤笑着回了一句，将手里的瓷片放在纸巾上，居高临下的瞥了Will一眼，这本该让男孩感到不安，但却根本没激起他一点害怕的感觉。相反，男孩选择根本不去管这些，他打了Hannibal个措手不及，现在完全沉浸在自我庆祝中。

“ _真是不出所料_ 。”Hannibal在心里叹了口气，整整了自己原本就很完美的浴袍，走出了客厅。“在我穿衣服的时候请你举止得体一点。我一会再来处理你的事。”他朝Will喊了一句，刻意避开了Will的眼睛，以免自己陷得更深，毕竟他现在已经一只脚踏进沼泽了。 

Will撅着小嘴，对Hannibal这么随意的离开有些不满。他的自娱的情绪也随着Hannibal的离去而消减了下去。他就是喜欢看Hannibal不穿西服时候的样子，平常梳的整整齐齐的头发松软蓬乱的样子，还有那天天紧绷的面部线条还没完全醒来的样子。这种毫无戒备的模样，只有英俊的人才能做到的模样。看着Hannibal高耸的城墙就这么因为自己小小的一次来访而分崩离析，Will不由得沾沾自喜着。 

他无聊地踢着腿，打量着客厅里的一切，眼睛里全是把玩的意味。一切都像想象的那样布置的那么完美，Will都能看出来Hannibal是怎么精心布置这一切的，就像他搭配自己的衣服那样。就像一幅杰作，向世界所展现出他想被这个世界所看见的模样。

其他人可能会觉得这一切很惊艳，甚至有点令人生畏，但是Will只觉得这一切都很可悲。他最痛恨的莫不过装模作样了，这间屋里半真半假的充斥着虚假的装腔作势，而这一切的目的不过是为了给自己脸上贴金罢了。

他像透过磨砂玻璃那样，他透过Hannibal的伪装想要看清他那双重的本质。虽然在这一点上Hannibal跟其他人也没什么两样，但他的影子隐隐约约的浮现在玻璃后面，实在有点迷人的让他移不开眼睛。

而且男人长得很帅，这确实给他加了不少分。Will早就厌烦了那些长得一般的老男人还有他们根本满足不了他的床上功夫。再者说了，Hannibal那一副心烦意乱的样子还是挺可爱的，仅此一点，Will就不想就这么放手。

心里这么想着，Will从座位上站起来，开始在房间里闲逛起来，他一直在挑逗着折磨Hannibal，现在他不想放过任何一个有关他的信息。他慢慢地走过一排排钉在墙上的飞蛾标本，和一些莫奈和德加的复本，然而在他眼里这些无非是些为了引起客人话题的东西，他根本没有兴趣，如过眼云烟，随即抛诸脑后。

最后，他来到那一堆碎瓷片面前，他来的时候Hannibal手里就一直握着这个东西。破碎的茶杯上还能看见一些茶渍，这不由得让Will有些困惑地皱了一下眉头，这跟Hannibal的性格有点不符啊。男人一丝不苟得都有些病态，就这么将一个茶杯放着不洗，怕是会让他一整夜都想着睡不着。

他到底在想什么，到底是什么东西能这么让他分神？他那时候是一个人吗？难不成他是金屋藏娇分不开神了吗？想想Hannibal跟别人在一起Will就没来由的气的不行。这个男人可是他的猎物，直到今天Will都没怀疑过他能从自己的手里逃走。 

Will把碎散的瓷片收了起来，跑出了客室，想找点东西看看能不能把它修好。他要试着向医生示点好了。说不定也许这样就能打动这个男人呢，这让也许他就能说服Hannibal再干他一次了。然后之后，他敢肯定Hannibal脑子里就只会想着他了。谁知道呢？ 

*** 

尽管他有点不耐烦了，想要就套上件毛衣，随便穿上条裤子，但Hannibal还是强迫自己遵循自己原则，先去洗了个澡。Hannibal不会就这么怠慢自己的客人，Will也不应该成为他的例外。尽管他的下体仅仅是想到Will那张小嘴就一阵抽搐着跳动，但这不重要。Hannibal不想仅仅是为了这的男孩就打乱他每天的这些仪式流程。

‘ _他可以等着的。_ ’Hannibal坚定地想着，但更像是为了说服自己继续留在浴室，而不是为了他人着想。他挥霍着自己的时间，享受着温暖的淋浴，但他发现自己根本放松不下来，脑子里想的全是自己的屋里有一只小魅魔在到处游荡。 

最终他放弃了，不再强迫自己放松下来，而是做了点心理准备。已经预想到了这将是一个充满诱惑的早晨，他将举步维艰。如果经验能告诉他什么的话，那就是跟Will在一起，他的那些觉悟总能瞬间分崩离析。这男孩对付他有一套办法，于此，Hannibal根本没有自信去说自己对男孩的风情万种完全免疫。

医生刮了胡子，梳齐了头发，看着镜子里的自己总算是找回了点自我，但当他伸手要去拿古龙水的时候，他很快就阻止了自己。感觉这样是不是太过了，他为什么要为了一个小孩这么精心打扮啊。Will才是那个应该去讨好他的人啊，而不是反过来他去讨好Will。 

他擦拭着他定制西服的线条，但这也没能让他高兴起来。实在是有太多因素需要考虑了。到底是休闲款还是正式西装，其实无论穿哪一款都很适合接待客人，但就按Will的品味来说，他通常的选择怕是会让他感觉有点窒息。 

‘ _你并没有想去讨好他_ 。’Hannibal坚定不移的想到，强迫自己去拿起了那件工作正装。毕竟，他想让这次谈话保持纯洁，但也不是说这件衣服就能阻止他肏干一样。

Hannibal想要表现得漠不关心，却又忍不住仔细审视着自己，他被这两者之间微妙的平衡搞得筋疲力尽，最后他终于穿好了衣服，为了自己的舒适着想，决定还是不穿西服夹克了。他有看来自己在镜子里的倒影，确保自己确实看起来像一个导师，但他眼角隐隐约约的焦虑感着实让自己有些意外。

他控制着自己的表情，摆出一幅禁欲的样子，站在那套日式套甲前，试图想从自己祖先那里汲取点力量。他一把抽出那把挂着的胁差，丁香油的味道立刻就将他包围了，这让他好像又回到了那个晚上，那个紫夫人将那些信条注进他心里的时候。

_“_ _战胜你自己的思想和行为。这样你就可以化昨日的过错为明日的成功。_ _”_

那失控放纵的耻辱还重重地压在他的心头，而正是因此，面对男孩地时候，Hannibal才如此忧心忡忡。但是，在一个捕猎者面前面露惧色是不会激起任何一点怜悯之心的，相反，他血液将迸进勃发，脑子里只剩下猎杀的念头。Will完全就是这样，而Hannibal不愿就这么成为他的盘中餐。 

他是一个成年人，他来着不是为了别的，只是为了当男孩的导师而已。他们将会坐下来好好列清他的规则和界限，还有他们之间这段关系的走向和目标。Hannibal已经受不了再被这个男孩玩弄于股掌之间了。无论是什么样的肉体欢愉都实在不值得他去拿自己的名声和尊严去冒险。

要是Will不接受这些，Hannibal会很乐意地把大门指给他看，他才不会因为把一个孤儿赶出门外而感到内疚，毕竟他自己以前也是，更何况是面对一个精于摆布他人而且不服管教的小男孩。

“烦死了！”一声怒骂隔着墙壁从他卧室里传了出来。“给我粘起来啊！”

Hannibal叹了口气，把锃亮的胁差放回原位，整了整自己的领带，准备给男孩好好上一课，让他认清他自己的地位和处境。


	6. 等价交换

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will就Hannibal于杰克的对话质问了他，然后Hannibal给出了一个提议。

虽说享乐主义是个足以让人穷极一生所追求的东西，Will直到自己的人生并不只是由一个接一个堕落的瞬间而组成的。性爱的快感和随之而来的扭曲感足以让一个人脱离正轨。他也遇到过的嗜性成瘾者实在是太多了，所以明白其中的危害。而且Will也很清楚有些满足感是必须通过严谨的精神思考才能获得，而不仅仅只是通过单单肉体的刺激。 

这也就是为什么他那么努力学习，并不是为了达到什么别人告诉他的什么世俗的目的。Will很享受挑战自己思维的过程。男孩很喜欢去解释那些他人常常放弃的困难课题。他看书写论文纯属是为了娱乐。而随之而来的荣誉和好成绩则只不过是些副产品罢了。

有那么一段时间，Will在自己的两个平行世界里自由切换着，着实心满意足。白天是老师的好学生，晚上则是贪吃的小野猫。在那一晚，梅森维杰把他彻底玩坏了以后，他就开始喜欢在满是难解等式的大部头中寻求慰藉。即使他的其中一个欲望得到了满足，男孩还是会因另一种欲念而不断渴求着。

他从来没想到会有一个男人，像Hannibal. Lecter那样可以同时满足他的两种欲求。

就像以前那样，所有的一切都始于当初的那一下看对了眼。不是说一个人必须要很好看，Will才有兴趣。毕竟当他们在身后干他的时候，Will唯一在乎的只是他们到底能抽送得有多快。他渴求的是那种野性，那种大脑一片空白，只剩下原始欲望的感觉，而以此他则可以缓解那种生活的百无聊赖，但是Hannibal呢？ 

他的邪欲犹如深渊，原始而狂野，吸引着Will一步一步地靠近，直到他眼里再也容不下其他东西。虽然他浅尝过SM的滋味，但Will从来没真正对谁臣服过。一切都不过是他为了获得性快感而上演的一出哑剧。但是面对那个Hannibal可以成为的人，Will感觉自己真的可以就这样让他支配自己的一切。

但是，那一天怕是要等了。现在的Hannibal就是一套精密的自我控制机器，着实有点令人失望，但Will愿意等。Will可以扮演一切Hannibal想让他演的角色，然后一点一点地影响他。毕竟，想着Hannibal最后的蜕变是自己一手造成的，那成功的滋味真不知会有多甜。  
  
这也就是为什么他趴在大理石桌台上，费力地想要将那些破碎的瓷片拼在一起，但结果却把自己的手指粘了起来。当他捏的太紧的时候那些细碎的瓷片又碎成了更小的碎片，但当Will尝试更小心一点的时候，那些瓷片却从他的指尖滑落，摔在地上，四分五裂。 

“操！”男孩不满的咕囔着，之前还幻想着自己会是一个什么能工巧匠，结果令人失望的现实却泼了他一头冷水。“给我粘起来啊！”他咬着牙说着，好像吼着命令，那他弄出来的烂摊子就能神奇般的自己复原。

在他身后，Hannibal慢慢的走近，没有一点脚步声。直到他离男孩只有咫尺之远，男孩才有所察觉。Will瞬间怔住了，身体因为那熟悉地被猎杀的感觉而微微震颤了一下。他咬着下唇，缩紧双腿，惊讶于自己仅仅是被观察而做出的下意识反应。

Hannibal Lecter真的很特别。

“我不说过让你呆着别动吗？”医生不太高兴地说道，对于Will擅自离开的举动甚为不满。男孩抬起头看向他，双颊微红，咧着嘴笑，完全是一幅天真无邪的样子，Hannibal惊讶地发现，这个肮脏的小孩竟然能装地这么纯洁。

“不，应该也不是装的。”他在心里试着说服自己。无论Will床上经验是多么丰富，他的心里还是会留存一丝孩童的韧性。它可以让人抵挡恐惧，使人在一些微小的事物中发现欢笑于乐趣。意识到这一点Hannibal，既心痛同时内心又对男孩充满希冀，因为只要他足够努力，Will的内心中有一部分可以永远保持纯真，只因为一点Hannibal就心存感激。 

“我想修好它来着。”Will小声说着，把自己乱糟糟的小手悄悄藏在身后。“我就是想做点什么让你高兴高兴而已”

“我看起来需要你来讨我开心吗？”Hannibal问道，挑起眉毛，声调有些硬，但他的眼角却很明显的爬上一丝温柔的感觉。

就在一瞬间，一丝狡黠的笑在Will的嘴角蔓延开来，那天真无邪的模样俨然消失得无影无踪，取而代之的是充满挑逗的眼神。  
  
“拉倒吧，你今天可沉闷了。”他调笑到，眯缝着眼，半睁半闭，颇有嘲讽之意，但却是那种朋友之间互相挖苦的那种感觉，很亲切，很轻柔，因为知道无论说什么都会得到对方的谅解而无所顾忌。

这让Hannibal没由来的感到不安，好像他应该去争取男孩的注意一样，而又因此更确定了男孩独立的地位。他现在不能有条理地思考，这很不想他，但Will让他很难容易地就去坚信，自己应该花上自己所有的时间去讨好眼前这个男孩。 

“如果我真的看起来郁郁寡欢的话，那也是因为有个小孩太喜欢以折磨他人为乐了。”Hannibal说道，强迫自己从男孩身边移开身形，去看他在桌台上搞出来的那摊烂摊子。下一秒Hannibal觉得自己一定是被下咒了，之前自己在办公室里失控了之后，他就不该允许这种事再次发生在自己家里。

他的身份本应该是Will的导师，他们之间的关系应该是教导式的也更应该是柏拉图式。如果他真的要当这个导师，那Hannibal就要好好当，为了Will也是为了他自己。   
但这一切都证明这将是一场难应付的折磨。

检查了一下情况，Hannibal就开始在橱柜里翻找着，拿出一个旧的砂锅，在里面接满温热的肥皂水来将男孩的手指化开。  
  
“过来。”他穿过房间向用餐的走去，并命令Will跟过来。男孩在原地磨蹭着，看着自己留在Hannibal桌台上的半成品。

“......但是--” 

“别管他了。”Hannibal头也没回的说了一声。“就算你真的把它修好了，它也不能行使它原有的职能了。那个粘合剂不是食品安全级的。”

当他发现男孩还在凄凄地盯着碎茶杯看的时候，Hannibal叹了口气，又一次走回他身边。他把一只手温柔地放在男孩地后颈上，领着他走开。“过来吧，Will。” 

蓝色的眼睛猛得看向他，对Hannibal言语中的轻柔感而感到不可思议。有那么一瞬间他看起来有点不太适应，Hannibal想知道是不是从来没有人不带性暗示意味地触碰过他。

最后男孩还是乖乖听话了，眼神里带着顺服跟在Hannibal的身后，乖巧得都让医生有些担心。Hannibal让他坐在主位，把他的手埋进水里，拿出一个硬刷子来刷走男孩手上的干胶。

Hannibal知道这个过程是有点疼的，但男孩一点都没缩手。他只是扭着身子，这样他就可以继续看着那个他留下来的那个碎茶杯，心里细细回想着Hannibal说过的话，低沉得有点不像他。  
  
真是个有意思的男孩。他一脸蛮横的闯进他家，现在却因为这么一件小事而一言不发。作为一个心理医生，Hannibal知道人有时候是会走上一些奇怪的心理路径的。而这些可以被一些看似无害的东西触发，，比如说一声巨响就能让有创伤后应激反应的退伍军人陷入恐慌，又或者一串闪光就能让一个脑功能受损的人癫痫发作。

他们之间的共通之处就是，这些症状都扎根于创伤之中，无论是身体上的还是心理上的。他不知道Will经历了什么才让他的思绪停泊在这麻木深思的码头，但不管怎么样，Hannibal感觉男孩这个样子还挺可爱的。  
  
不管他是在笨拙地挑衅，还是在安静地沉思，Hannibal发现，无论是那种样子的Will Graham都是那么特别的讨人喜欢。

“你是不可能使时光倒流，然后让这个茶杯复原如初的。”Hannibal边温和地说教道，边把男孩的手指洗开。

“我知道，但你也不应该因为它坏了一点就扔掉它啊。”Will小声地说，内心的想法被仅仅几个简单的词句暴露无遗。对于其他人来说，这几句话可能只是穿脑而过，但对于一个老练的心理学家来说，Hannibal十分想知道这些话背后的真正含义。 

“你父母就是因为你的不完美而抛弃的你吗？”Hannibal问道，他的声音很平静，没有一丝质问的意味。Will猛地从自己的恍惚中跳脱出来，死死地瞪着Hannibal，不过这也有情可原。即使是对待他的病人，Hannibal也会一步一步慢慢过渡到这种沉重的话题，但男孩身上有种奇妙的感觉，让他急切地想要知道答案。

他想要彻底摧毁这个男孩，撬开他的脑骨，看看那柔软的海绵状物下到底都藏了些什么秘密。他想花时间慢慢开发他的身体，同时施予他疼痛与快感，就这样只让自己的指印深深嵌入他的皮肉。这样一点也不专业，可以说是大错特错，但道德的界限在涉及到Will的时候都犹如模糊的阴影，烟消云散。 

即便如此，也没能阻止男孩对着Hannibal尖锐的问题回嘴。

“你是在心理分析我吗？”Will回斥道，这还是Hannibal第一次见男孩这么生气。“别心理分析我。我又没坐在那些给病人准备的椅子上，我也永远不打算坐在上面。” 

Hannibal舔了舔嘴，被Will的挑战勾起了兴趣。“那也不知道是谁厚着脸皮在杰克面前霸占了我的座位，叫唤着，像个小孩一样想引人注意。”医生回击道，面对Will的怒火不为所动。

当男孩想站起来的时候，Hannibal将一只手压在他的肩上又把他按了回去，另一只手则潜到水下扣住男孩的手。尖利的指甲在光滑的表面上刮蹭着，试图弄伤那只钳制住他的大手，但却只是徒劳地任玻璃弄弯了他的指甲。 

“这就是我为什么讨厌你们这些傻逼心理医生。”Will咬着牙说，一点也不享受现在他们之间玩的什么游戏了。

那个贬义词就像一滴水划过鸭子的羽背，Hannibal对此没什么感觉。他现在对男孩甚是着迷，已经不在乎他的蛮横无礼了。男孩情感的旋风既有破坏力同时又是那么迷人，而且想着自己是唯一一个能激起他这种反应的人，Hannibal的内心就不住地鼓动兴奋着。

他们现在都甚至都不是在玩角色扮演的游戏了，而之前在游戏中他们的年龄和经历都毫无所谓。 但在这间房子里，男孩则是完完全全的在Hannibal的掌控之下。他跟那些男人以前玩过的M 没有区别，不过是一个急躁的小东西，浑身燥痒着渴望被征服。

突然，在Hannibal的世界里，一切又都变成了他想要地样子。

“你不恨我，Will。你要是真的恨我，你就不会冒着被化学剂灼伤和被碎片划伤的风险--用你的话怎么说？--让我高兴高兴。”Hannibal语气轻柔地反斥他，但手上清理男孩指尖的动作就没那么温柔了。

他也不是没有更好的办法来帮助他，只是这么快的就解决所有问题势必会影响到他们之间现在快速升温的亲密感。Hannibal是绝对不敢对他其他的病人这么做的，但是他就是想从Will那冷静的都有些令人发狂的状态下激出一点反应，他实在是很享受这种感觉。

看到男孩往回缩了缩手，着实取悦了Hannibal。再怎么说他都是一个虐待狂，当那些手指终于被分开了的时候，Hannibal感觉自己浸浴在成就感的光辉之下，而细细的血丝则开始慢慢在水中渗散。

没怎么多想，他把还湿着的手插进了男孩的卷发里，另一只手抓着他的身体不让他动，试图将Will眼前那一缕不听话的发丝扫开。“这样就好多了。”他满意地说，把散下来的发丝往后顺回去，“这么漂亮的眼睛不应该这么藏着掩着。” 

“我才没有藏着掩着呢！”Will顶了回去，但是不管他怎么尝试，他都没有办法对上Hannibal的直视。他本以为这将会是一场速战速决的交欢，结果现在却变成了一场奇怪的审讯，而Will的内心仅仅因为Hannibal的几个狡猾的措辞就被生生剥开来，暴露无遗。

男孩已经开始后悔自己再次回到这里的决定了。他本来只是想找点乐子，在学校正式开始之前，消遣一下来打发他乏味的周末。Will可没想到自己会像现在这样被说教和审视。

但是话又说回来，这就是一个会压制自己真性情的男人的本性。一个能这么忍心对自己的人是永远都无法完全圈禁他内心的野蛮的。这也是Will最喜欢的地方，浸渗在体内的邪欲跳动地想要挣脱束缚。但跟Hannibal相处的时间越长，Will也就越认识到，他永远也达不到Hannibal能达到的那种扭曲程度。

“我要回家了。”Will说道，把还有些隐隐作痛的手在裤子上抹了抹，走出去的时候把原本整整齐齐的椅子推的乱七八糟。Hannibal叹了口气，把手背在后面，失望感全写在脸上，让Will都有点忍不住想留下来弥补些什么。 

“你想走我管不了，但我们确实还有事情没谈完。”

Will在门口的一幅画面前突然停下了脚步，上面画着一个女人在一只天鹅面前宽衣解带，一幅更称的上是艺术品而不是色情的画。只看了一眼，Will立马就很反感。在门口挂这么一副画实在太像是Hannibal的所作所为。将自己的欲念藏在艺术品背后，跟宙斯将自己伪装成野兽根本没有什么区别。 

“骗子！我俩心里都很清楚，你要真想阻止我你是能拦住我的。天爷，你要是真的想的话，杀了我都不是问题。”男孩咬着牙狠狠地说，转过身子瞪着看似很是冷静的医生。音调里再没有一丝调情的意味，只剩下近乎怜悯的厌恶感。

“我--”Hannibal说不上话来，震惊于男孩炙人的真相以及随之而来的刺耳的指责。“我无意伤害你，Will。”他很快回复到，好像是要急于撇清自己的所有罪责。

“骗子！”Will又狠狠地说了一遍。男孩跨这大步，脚步一下一下重重地砸在地上，愤怒地向Hannibal走去直到他们面对面，脚尖对着脚尖。Will站直了身子也不及Hannibal的胸膛，但他的气势却因为Hannibal沉重的秘密而膨胀着。“不管是谋杀还是做爱，你就是想伤害我。”他小声道，话语从低垂的睫毛间穿过。“但这都无所谓，让我讨厌的是你这副该死懦弱的样子，把一切都藏着掖着。”

刺耳的指责让Hannibal的血管慢慢变冷。从来没有人这么跟他说过话。他是一名医生，一个学者，更是一个光荣的好市民，无论走到哪里都应该被人尊重。这个小恶棍以为自己可以就这么闯进他家然后羞辱他还不承担任何后果？Hannibal现在只想一把扯住他刚顺好的小卷发，然后把男孩猛地按在地上，好好给他上一课。 

在他内心与自己的斗争中没有什么是怯懦的。他知道自己有多危险。而现在他却因为做了正确的事而被眼前这个男孩训斥？既然他这么想死，Hannibal倒不如真就赐他一死。

但他没这么做，他闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，调整了一下自己的情绪，就像紫夫人教他的那样。他把一只手按在Will肩上，沉重的，平静的，然后他静静地点了点头，接受了一切有失偏颇的指责，只为了能将这场对话进行下去。

“我向你道歉。”他说道，竭力维持着言语中的诚意，即使他的每一寸傲气都因Will的控诉而刺痛着。“那么羞辱你，是我太自私了。你将我内心里......那引以为耻的一部分扯了出来，我一直都在试图控制住的那一部分。但我也不是在找什么借口。”还没等Will回骂，他就很快接着说，“但这也真是我当初犹豫着不愿意做你的导师的原因。” 

Will眨了眨眼，对于Hannibal突然表现出来的柔软感到有些困惑。这不像一个猎杀者会干出的事情，一头野兽是不会向敌人露出自己的肚皮的，除非Hannibal根本没把他看作自己的敌人，又或者说，他是在为一个更为邪恶的阴谋而布下陷阱。

虽然Will现在大脑一片混乱，但他不得不承认，不论是那种设想都深深地吸引着他。 

“你对我来说太危险了，格雷汉姆先生。你让我想要失控。”Hannibal双唇微启，低声说道，就像一个矛盾重重的男人企图解释自己的无力感。

空气摩擦着唇齿，从Will的嘴角泄了出来。他被Hannibal的真诚迷住了，所有怒气都消失得无影无踪。很明显他并不是那个他向世界所展示出的那个完美的男人。他只不过是一个身着残破盔甲的骑士，与自己内心的恶龙做着斗争，筋疲力尽。 

Will想告诉他无论是盾牌还是盔甲都会熔于龙焰之下，他应该投降于自己内心的恶兽，然后在失败中享受极致的欢愉。他那邪思里是在藏了太多曼妙的东西，而对他来说唯一的自由，将会是他与那邪兽共享而来的自由。

但与此同时Will知道他是不会就这么屈服的。Hannibal是一个高傲的人，一个宁愿死于他的剑下也不愿面对失败羞辱的骑士。这也是最让Will感到恼火的地方，他那该死的傲气，但Will也深谙一个道理，那就是站的越高，摔的就越惨。 

当那一刻来临之时，男孩一定会等在那里，捡起男人的支离破碎，然后把他熔塑成值得自己臣服的模样。他会永远把Hannibal栓在自己身边，让他成为自己生命中的永恒。一个热切的追求者，一个凶狠的护食者，更是一个即使看见他所有缺陷但依旧感觉它们很美好的家人。

Hannibal将会成为他的港湾，而男孩则再也不用在这天地之间孤独的游走徘徊了。 

除了亲柔什么也不带，Will伸出手用指节轻抚Hannibal的脸颊。看到Hannibal的头依旧低着，他又把手向上伸去，把手指埋在男人打理得整整齐齐的头发里。Hannibal抬起眼，惊讶于竟然有人可以这么无所顾忌，但他却一点气都生不起来。他只是叹了口气，顺向男孩的触摸，握住Will的手，像是什么他最珍视的东西。

在他危险的男孩的陪伴下，Hannibal很安全，他现在唯一想做的就是沈浸扭曲在男孩的狡黠之中。 

“如果自控才是你想要的话，那么否认自己的欲求不是达到目的的办法。”Will自信地说，只是声调里参杂了一丝震颤，就像Hannibal一样，被他们无间的距离所影响着。“我可以帮你的。”

要是回到Hannibal小的时候，他怕是会倾尽所有只为听到有人对他说这几句话。有人能像这样接受他简直就是一个梦，不被人看作是一个需要管教的孩子而是一个有着阴影的男人，就像被Will称作是美丽的那样。他真的很需要有人这样，即使是现在，他的每一寸躯体都依旧渴望着。 

现在少时的梦想就摆在眼前，Hannibal只想放下一切全心全意地拥抱Will所说的话。但内心深处不知是什么东西却阻止了他。他现在早已不再是那个渴望被接受的困惑的孩子。

Hannibal更了解自己。他那自私的欲念对自己生活的影响在各个层面都充斥回响着。屈服于他那邪恶冲动的代价是巨大的，而且他也不会将之强加于其他人身上，更不用说眼前这个涉世未深的男孩了。 

“这件事跟我无关，Will。我们现在在讨论你的问题。杰克和我都很担心你。”男人责备道。  
  
“担心我？”Will轻笑一声，把Hannibal的手扫开，双手插在胸前。“你是我谁啊，在这里说担心我？我的导师？”男孩笑了起来，“那船早就开走了，医生。把我赶出你办公室的难道不是你吗？”

“那个决定是我冲动了，我很想收回我说的话。”Hannibal承认得很勉强，面对Will的拒绝感觉有些失落。

“是杰克让你这么干的吗？老天，真的是多管闲事。”Will把手臂甩开来，被眼前这个仍然关心他的男人惹得有些微微恼火。

“他工作太忙了，不能很好地监护你。”医生为杰克辩解着。 

“我才不需要人监护呢。”Will反驳道。

Hannibal挑起眉梢，“很明显，你需要。”男孩不屑地嗤笑一声。  
  
“所以呢？你就自愿来当这个导师？”Hannibal慎重地点了点头，心里很清楚男孩现在的状态不太好惹。“你不是认真的吧？”Will笑的不行，完全无视了医生刚刚说的话。“你要是想要个炮友，说就是了。我才不要一个保姆来照顾我呢。”

“不是作为一个保姆，而是一个导师。” 

“天，算了吧你，莱克特医生，我俩都清楚的很，我根本不需要这些。”Will说道，声音离不屑只有一步之遥。“我刚满16，就被John Hopkins以全额奖学金录取。而且我要是要不及格了，我就给教授来个口活让他给我个及格分就好了。”

一想到自己的男孩被别人染指Hannibal就不由得怒火中烧。他张了张嘴，身体紧绷着蓄势待发，想要狠狠地占有眼前这个男孩，但下一秒Will却笑的前仰后合，抹了抹眼角笑出来的眼泪。“冷静一点，我才不会做那种蠢事呢，我可是打算做一个好学生。” 

“那你空闲的时候干什么呢？像个站街的一样在Baltimore周围乱逛？跟陌生的男人上床去换些什么奇怪的东西？”Hannibal提高了声调，但他的训斥对Will来说好像没听见一样。

“你说这话也太假了吧。”Will轻笑着，显然回想起来他们在宾馆度过的那个晚上。“如果我记得没错，你倒是挺喜欢干我这个婊子的屁股和嘴巴的。”

一串挑逗性的低声细语并未有抚平Hannibal的怒火。关于男孩的一切都在不断地挑战他忍耐的极限，但Hannibal还不想放弃。如果当初他的阿姨就这么把他赶走的话，那他也不会成就他现在这个样子。他也会这么对待Will，而他将此都归功于有关于他阿姨的记忆。 

站在他面前的是一个有着无限潜力的男孩，而Hannibal想要让他明白一些道理。除了一个接一个跟人上床和沉湎于危险的游戏，这个世界上还有太多值得的东西。Hannibal想要向他展示自控的美丽，想告诉他怎样充实地度过有意义的一生，不是为了别人，只是为了他自己。

比起拯救一个灵魂，让他不走上自己差点误入的歧途，没什么能让Hannibal更开心了。  
  
但还有一个问题尚未解决。他真的能抵挡住男孩不断带来的诱惑吗？

看着Hannibal混乱的表情变成另一种表情，Will脸上的笑容慢慢消失了。看到像他这样的男人内心矛盾成这样实在是太奇怪了。这让他看起来很脆弱，而且......很有人性。Hannibal Lecter并不软弱，但如果他让这么一个鹤立鸡群的男人被束缚在普通人的那老套的道德观里，那肯定是会被诅咒的。 

“说起来，你到底为什么想要当我这个导师？”他追问到，声音里已经没有了平时常带着的嘲讽意味。

“因为我得弥补我犯下的错误。”Hannibal说道，冒着被男孩嘲讽和羞辱的风险，只为了他可以理解。“这并不只是关乎你或我，我亲爱的孩子。我原希望这是一个让你我赎罪的机会。”

坦白来说，这种谈话真的很让Will反胃。只有那些无力为自己的行为负责的人才会想要什么赎罪。

“我真的能教给你很多东西Will。让我来教你吧。”Hannibal轻轻地说，而就在那一瞬间。一切的一切都好像嵌入了该在的位置。  
  
但男人并不是真的想去洗清自己身上所谓的罪孽。他只是跟Will一样渴望与他人接触。只是他骗了自己太多次，以至于他已经不清楚自己到底想要什么了。

Will真的可怜他，因为像Hannibal这样的男人不应该只是像现在这样完全一副充满内疚，一脸“正派”的样子。当他最终醒悟的时候，Will希望自己会是那个让他意识到这一点的人。总有一天，这个高傲的男人会感激的屈膝在地，而Will会在那里接受他的忠诚，然后扶着他，让他作为自己对等的另一半重新站起来 

哦哦，他真的等不及那一天的到来了。

“行吧，我让你当我的导师，但前提是你要用我来......释放自己。”男孩说道，“不仅仅是上床，我想体验你所有虐待狂的欲念和幻想。”

男孩的话让Hannibal懵住了，即使是轻率如Will，他也应该清楚自己是把自己置于了一个什么样危险的境地。“你为什么愿意干这种事？”Hannibal问道，有点被男孩的提议惊到了。  
“因为那种感觉很爽，那种痛感，还有做爱......我全部都喜欢。”Will很直白的说。面对Hannibal的反对，他笑了笑。“你想让我别再随便跟人上床了？可以。但我是不可能单身的。要不然你就把我身边这个位置占了，否则这件事没商量。”

“我不能这么做，这样是不对的。”Hannibal又重申了一遍自己的立场。 

“确实不对，但你要给我答应下来，因为这是我们都需要的。”Will说道，向Hannibal身边走进，直到他们之间只要微微倾身便可相触。“我跟从你的教导，服从你，而我唯一想要的就是当你欲望的容器。”他细长的手指慢慢爬上男人的衬衫上的扣子，眼神有些扭捏的从睫毛下偷偷往上飘着。“老是把你的欲望这么锁起来，这样不好的，让我来帮你掌控自己吧，先生。”

Hannibal有些错愕， 脑子里除了对男孩贪婪的欲念之外，其他思绪全都烟消云散。Will所给出的实在太诱人了，都有些不太真实。一个求知欲旺盛的学生，和一个没有底线的M？光是想想自己能对男孩做的事情他就不禁垂涎三尺。  
  
“所以，你怎么说？莱克特医生？”男孩又问了一遍。

“好，好，好。”他内心的一道道阴影吵闹沸腾着，而就这么一次，Hannibal听了它们的话，点了点头。 

为了保持冷静，Hannibal向后退了一步，伸出手来跟男孩握手。但他内心的另一部分还是觉得这整个考验都是个坏主意，但这件事实在太有诱惑力了，他根本没办法拒绝。他是绝不会成为自己内心恶兽的猎物的。他会纵任男孩去尝试，而总有一天Will会明白，即使不将自己置身于危险之中，他也是可以度过充实的一生的。

当那一天到来的时候，Hannibal会张开手臂拥抱男孩的感激，而男孩将会完完全全的永远属于他，将自己未来取得的成就与成功归功于他。 

这么想着，他向前走了一步，心里很有底，“成交。”

男孩勾起的唇角让Hannibal从小腹到胸口都感觉暖暖的。Will将手伸进男人的手里，他的手真的很小，手指还因为之前跟干胶做的斗争而有些粗糙。之后男孩向上靠去，将胳膊环过Hannibal的脖子，把他的头拉下来，轻轻的亲了他一口，Hannibal感觉自己的心都漏跳了一拍。 

就在那一瞬间，Hannibal脑中所有的思虑都烟消云散。这就是他的归属，而他则要让自己沉湎于这小小的胜利之中来暂时安抚自己内心的邪兽。

但是，他内心的一部分依旧即饥渴又邪恶，想要撕咬男孩嘴唇的暴力冲动慢慢爬上他的咽喉。但Hannibal忍住了，压抑住自己的冲动，以此来给男孩做出榜样。 

当男孩起开身子，Hannibal为自己能够抵抗住男孩甜腻的诱惑而感到自信。看着Will皱起了眉头，Hannibal回了他一个满意的微笑，但当他俯身再次去吻男孩的时候，一丝尖锐的痛感迫使他张开了嘴唇，他不由自主地低吼一声来回应男孩啃咬着的牙齿。

男孩笑了起来推开了他，一种胜利感涌上心头，尽管没得到他真正要想要的东西。他心里最理想的状态是他们两人都一同退化，只剩下最原始的兽欲，只有这样Will才能告诉他顺从自己的欲念的感觉是多么的好。但无论如何，就这么很快地瞥见那头猛兽一瞬的侧影就已经足够了。他还有一辈子的时间去向Hannibal展示无拘无束的滋味多么爽。 

他踱着步子走出了餐厅和厨房，眼神落在了他之前摆弄的破茶杯上。“这个我留下了。”Will宣示着，还没等Hannibal说话就自顾自地把那些瓷片收集了起来。

心满意足，Will手里抱着自己的战利品，走出了Hannibal豪华的客室。他们之间的这层关系一定会很特别，他骨子里都能感觉到。而且如果事情最后没像他想的那样发展，那他也可以潇洒的甩手走人，然后回过头看看，说上一句至少我被干的挺爽的。

当男孩回头看了看身后高大的别墅，Hannibal就站在门口，脸上微微带着一丝不易察觉的笑。一种温热而又沉重的感觉在男孩腹部延展开来，而Will很快就转过身，走开了，害怕自己要是就这么留下来，自己很可能就会被这种奇怪的感觉反噬。


End file.
